Harry Potter y el Heredero del Poder
by Pedro I
Summary: Harry se encuentra destrozado en su casa, y el verano no esta resultando tan caluroso, extraña lluvias azotan Privet Drive que tienen algo que ver con Harry Potter, la rabia se desata y algo pasa. Es un HG RH NL
1. El mejor, extraño sueño

Hola mi nombre es pedro, este es mi primer ficts, y lo hago sin fines de lucro, recordando también que los derechos de autor pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y a WB.

Si alguien quiere darme algunos consejos sobre como redactar mejor esto, mándenme un review, por cierto debo decirles que no deben mantener esperanzas de que continúe este ficts, pues mi peor defecto es dejar siempre las cosas por la mitad.

Si encuentran algún ficts que sea parecido a este, les aviso desde ya que no lo copie, es pura invención mía, y si resulta así es solo mera casualidad, pues este ficts lleva en proceso desde hace 1 año y medio

Bueno lo ultimo que agregare es que este ficts lo comencé antes de que saliera El Príncipe mestizo por lo tanto es del 6º año.

Harry Potter y el heredero del Poder

EL MEJOR, EXTRAÑO SUEÑO

Era de día aunque no lo parecía, estaba lloviendo y las nubes eran negras, el sol no se veía. La gente estaba muy extrañada de esto los primeros tres días de las vacaciones de verano habían estado radiantes, luego se puso a llover torrencialmente y ya hacia una semana que estaba así, de día llovía, de noche llovía con viento y una tormenta infernal.

Lo raro era que estaba así en solo esa parte de toda Londres (cuando digo Londres no-solo me refiero a la ciudad si no a toda la provincia que creo que se utilizan provincias), esas lluvias solo pasaban en Privet Drive, los meteorólogos estaban investigando ya que no sabían de donde había salido esa lluvia y esa tormenta, por otro lado los vecinos al numero cuatro de Privet Drive estaban extrañados ya que las lluvias y las tormentas habían coincidido con la llegada de un personaje. Un chico, el mismo día que habían empezado las lluvias él había llegado.

Por otro lado la familia que vivía en el numero 4 de Privet Drive pensaba que el chico tenia que ver con esta lluvia aunque de noche no se le escuchaba nada parecido al año pasado que se le escuchaba llorar, pero no lo molestaban por que tenían mucho miedo de que aquellos señores les hicieran algo.

El chico por otro lado parecía muy deprimido cada día estaba más flaco y toda la masa muscular que había formado en su colegio en todos los años ya la estaba perdiendo. Ese chico pasaba todo el día encerrado en su cuarto y solo salía para comer que por cierto eran dos bocados por cada comida, para ir al baño y para bañarse.

Siempre que salía de su cuarto y alguien lo veía, sus ojos estaban rojos a mas no poder como si hubiera tiempo en que lloraba.

Y así era, ese chico lo único que hacia era llorar, de día pasaba lagrimeando aunque no emitía algún sonido, pero de noche lloraba, gritaba e incluso sentía como su magia se descontrolaba y rompía todo.

Y si dije magia ya que ese chico era llamado Harry Potter o como lo conocía todo el mundo el niño que sobrevivió, si, por que él sobrevivió al hechizo de muerte llamado Avada Kedavra y lanzado por el mago oscuro más poderoso (comparado con todos los magos oscuros que hubieron) heredero de Salazar Slytherin e incluso más poderoso que este.

Y como decía él sentía como su magia se descontrolaba y se lastimaba a el mismo aunque pensaba que su propia magia lo curaba porque cada vez que se levantaba después de haber dormido una escasa media hora no-tenia ninguna lastimadura pero todo su cuarto estaba revoltijiado, incluso su escritorio estaba tirado por el suelo.

Esto normalmente no lo hubiera pensado ya que la sabia que su magia no llegaría a tanto como para manifestarse sin varita ya que él la conocía y sabia que era casi imposible de realizarla para un mago con un poder normal, pero cada vez que se levantaba y se iba a bañar, se miraba al espejo y veía como estaba cada vez mas flaco y mas débil, sin embargo el no se sentía así si no que cada día sentía como su magia aumentaba y se sentía muy fuerte.

Incluso ya pensaba que toda esa lluvia esa tormenta tenia algo que ver con su magia, aunque el no sabia que era tanto lo que el tenia que ver en este tema.

También en otra casa de Privet Drive donde vivía la Sra. Fig., esta pensaba como es que el chico que había estado casi 15 años cuidando podía tener tanto poder.

Flash Back

Una semana atrás en el mismo día que el chico había llegado esa noche todos los detectores de magia se habían vuelto locos e indicaba que en lugar había una magia muy por encima de un mago normal, todas las alarmas estaban sonando, la Sra. Fig. fue corriendo hasta la chimenea para llamar a Albus por polvos Flu

-Despacho de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore-

Mientras en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería en el despacho del director por su chimenea aparecía una cabeza

-¿Qué pasa Arabella?-

-Albus están sonando todas las alarmas parece que los detectores de magia están locos porque detectan un nivel de magia muy por encima de el de un mago normal-

-Esta bien Arabella voy para allá-.

Después de que desapareció la cabeza de Arabella el mago más poderoso de los últimos tiempos agarro un poco de polvos Flu y se dirigió hacia la casa de la guardiana de la persona que era la esperanza del mundo mágico.

Volviendo Privet Drive

En la casa de Arabella Fig, cuando esta saco la cabeza de su chimenea, espero unos cinco minutos y de repente con un estruendo Albus Dumbledore salió de su chimenea sucio de carbón, pero con un movimiento de varita volvió a estar reluciente.

-¿Arabella no hay mortifagos en la zona?-

-no la magia que anuncian los detectores no viene de ellos sino que es magia de alguna persona con buenos sentimientos pero lo raro es que están por encima del nivel de magia de un mago adulto poderoso-

-muéstramelos Arabella-.

Albus siguió a Arabella hacia la cocina donde en un lugar tenia varios aparatos que sonaban como locos, con un movimiento de varita Albus los insonorizo y se acerco a verlos.

Al verlos Albus con una sonrisa dijo –bueno parece que no es necesario llamar a la orden, lo que marca esto no son mortifagos.

–pero entonces Albus que son- -bueno si fueran mortifagos estaríamos bajo ataque ya que un solo mortífago no puede tener este poder y Tom no es porque su poder es muy superior al que marca aquí- dijo Albus –así que la única opción que me queda es Harry-

Al decir esto Arabella abrió mucho los ojos y sorprendida dijo –pero Albus no puede ser Harry no tiene tanto poder-

Pero Albus le conteste –o si que lo tiene, dime una cosa Arabella ¿desde cuando a empezado esta tormenta?

-bueno hasta ayer el día estaba radiante y con mucho sol, hoy amaneció con sol pero de a poco se fue nublando y ahora en la noche es que se ha desatado esta tormenta y los detectores se han vuelto locos- dijo Arabella.

Al ir diciendo esto Arabella iba abriendo cada ves mas los ojos y estaba cada vez mas sorprendida y le pregunto a Albus –¿quie... quieres de... decir que Harry es el que esta provocando toda esta tormenta?

–si Arabella y esta es solo una parte de su poder no por nada a derrotado a voldemort las ultimas veces que se encontró con él en los últimos 5 años, y pudo hacer un patronus corpóreo en su 3º año.

-Bueno Arabella de esto a no le hables a nadie excepto a Remus, aunque pienso que se enterara por el mismo-esto ultimo Albus lo dijo para el mismo.

Después de decir esto Albus se metió a la chimenea y diciendo -¡Hogwarts!- desapareció por esta con una gran llamarada verde.

Mientras Arabella se quedo callada, pensativa y sorprendida.

Fin del Flash Back

Por otro lado Harry Potter pensaba todo el día y maldecía a la maldita profecía que lo había señalado desde niño, en ese momento estaba pensando en eso.

¿Cómo podía ser que su padrino hubiera muerto?. ¿Cómo podía ser que le hubieran ocultado en todos sus años de vida lo que una maldita profecía lo había marcado?. Pero lo peor ¿cómo podía ser que él teniendo tan solo 16 años ya sabia que tenia que ser un asesino o una victima?.

Todas estas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza y también le daba vueltas a la profecía para ver si se había equivocado de persona pero siempre llegaba al mismo lugar, como podía el saber si se habían equivocado si ni siquiera él conocía todo lo que tenia que ver con él.

Otra vez se puso a pensar en la profecía, era de mañana aproximadamente las 7 de la mañana hacia una hora que se había levantado ya se había bañado y había comido por decir que había comido algo, ya había vuelto a su habitación y había empezado su rutina diaria, estaba pensando en la profecía, esta decía que el señor oscuro lo marcaría como su igual, supuestamente voldemort y fue aquella noche que lo fue a buscar y salió perdiendo, decía que ellos dos no podrían vivir en el mismo mundo, el tendría que ser asesino o victima, y decía que el tendría un poder que el señor oscuro no conocía, era a lo único que no le encontraba explicación todavía no sabia que poder tenia.

Cada vez que se ponía a pensar en eso, en todos los errores que había cometido Dumbledore, en que Siruis había muerto y en como cada vez se sentía mas solo, le subía toda una rabia y un gran dolor, sentía como su sangre le hervía y como su magia se descontrolaba, por suerte su magia ya no afectaba a su cuarto, sentía como su magia se descargaba en la lluvia. Esta vez no era la excepción solo que algo pasaba su magia se estaba descontrolando mas de lo normal y el no se daba cuenta, su magia se estaba pasando de la raya y él pensando en su dolor y su rabia, ya su cuerpo presentaba un aura dorada y otra roja, luego otra amarilla y otra azul y finalmente con un azul rey, Así quedo con todos los colores.

Sentía como su rabia cada vez aumentaba mas, no podía controlar su poder, parecía que su poder hubiera aumentado de golpe era cada vez mayor, luego de un momento sintiendo como su poder destrozaba todo afuera y sintiendo como la lluvia era demasiado fuerte hasta incluso llegaba a lastimar y como los truenos eran seguidos y con mucho ruido Harry dejo de sentirlo ya no estaba en su control el solo estaba concentrado en su rabia y dolor pero afuera todo estaba roto incluso casas volando, a Harry le empezó a emanar una luz dorada que rapidamente se extendió, primero rodio todo su cuarto luego paso a toda la casa, después rodeo todo el barrio y se extendió por toda Londres, después llego a toda Inglaterra se extendió por toda Europa como su fuera una burbuja de poder, llego a América y a Japón rodeo el Océano Pacifico y el Atlántico y así llego a todo el mundo, desde afuera los satélites veían como una burbuja dorada se iba extendiendo por todo el mundo partiendo de un punto desconocido de Londres, y rodeo a toda la Tierra, desde el espacio ya no se veía el azul del agua o el blanco de las nubes o el marrón de los continentes sino que se veía como un globo dorado rodeaba a la Tierra, todo ser vivo sintió tal poder y todo ser vivo sufrió un gran escalofrió pensando que podía ser esa cosa, los animales se sintieron muy reconfortados y con nueva energía al igual que las plantas y todos los pequeños seres vivos que habitaban en cado lugar del mundo, también personas como Albus Dumbledore conocido en el mundo mágico como el más grande hechicero del mundo mágico, sufrió un gran escalofrió pensando si ese poder fuera de un mago y rogando que no fuera de uno oscuro, por otro lado Lord Voldemort en un punto de Europa desconocido reuniendo ejércitos pensando que tendría que reunir una cantidad de mas de diez veces del ejercito que ya tenia para poder derrotar a esa persona, mientras que en un lugar de Francia un hombre de pelo dorado y ojos del mismo color, un licántropo era ese hombre, al sentir tal poder sonrió y hablando para si mismo dijo –Harry por fin has despertado-. Pero tal como ese poder surgió así nomás no duro mas de diez segundos y desapareció, todo lo que estaba roto en Privet Drive que había sido provocado por una gran lluvia había vuelto al lugar anterior todas las casas que estaban volando volvieron al lugar y todo el cuarto de Harry volvió al lugar y el se cayo en su cama inconsciente por el gasto de energía.

En un lugar entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos un chico de ojos verdes y pelo muy alborotado abría los ojos y se levantaba desconcertado, miro a todos lados y lo único que vio fue un lugar sin fin, todo blanco.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunto el chico

Se dio vuelta y alcanzo a ver una sombra, la siguió mirando pero se dio cuenta que era una silueta, tres siluetas, dos hombres y una mujer.

Las siguió mirando y de repente dijo para sí mismo –no puede ser- muy sorprendido siguió mirando a las tres personas que tenia enfrente y una de ellas dijo –si mi querido hijo somos nosotros-.

En ese momento el chico se les llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y corrió a abrazar a la mujer. Esta era pelirroja como el fuego de ojos verdes.

-Te extrañe mucho madre- dijo Harry

-Lo siento mucho hijo, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado. Lamento mucho haberte dejado solo sin haber tenido la oportunidad de conocernos bien. Sentimos mucho haberte dejado con mi hermana- todo esto se lo dijo Lilian Evans mientras abrazaba a su hijo Harry Potter. Después de haberle dicho todo esto lo separo y lo miro a los ojos –eres igual a tu padre-

-si, ya me lo han dicho- contesto con una gran sonrisa y lagrimas en los ojos.

Después de eso fue y abrazo a su padre –lo siento mucho hijo, siento no haberte podido enseñar a jugar quidditch, siento no haberte podido proteger correctamente, lo siento hijo.

-Lo sé padre lo se pero no tienen que disculparse ustedes no tienen la culpa- dijo Harry.

-Al igual que tu tampoco hijo, eso te lo tienes que aprender.

-Lo se pero es que no puedo evitarlo.

Después de esto James Potter hizo lo mismo que su esposa, lo miro a los ojos –tienes unos hermosos ojos iguales a los de tu madre.

-ja ya me lo han dicho.

Luego de esto fue y abrazo a su padrino con lagrimas en los ojos –Lo siento mucho Siruis.

-Shss, no digas nada después hablaremos.

En ese momento aparecieron tres sillones en un se sentó el matrimonio Potter, en otro Sirius y en otro Harry.

-Bueno Harry pasando a lo serio a lo que vinimos es a decirte algo que aparentemente se le "olvido" decirte Albus a ti, pero primero empecemos con tus preguntas- empezó a hablar su padre.

-esta bien. ¿Dónde estamos y como es que estando ustedes muertos puedo hablar con ustedes?

-Me imagine que esa seria tu primer pregunta Harry- dijo James –bueno Harry nosotros si estamos muertos, cuando un ser vivo muere su alma se desprende de su cuerpo, ¿adonde van? No me preguntes porque no te lo puedo decir (queda claro que esto lo quiero dejar en duda y que cada uno crea lo que quiera, porque ni yo se donde van aunque me gusta creer, aquí me referiré a un mundo, aunque este es muy extenso para poder decir lo que es) lo que estas viendo son nuestras almas que tomas la apariencia de un cuerpo sólido aunque no lo tengamos, al igual que tu Harry tu en este momento eres un alma tu cuerpo se encuentra desmayado en tu cama. Bueno nosotros estamos en lo que se le podría llamar como la antesala del mundo de los muertos, es como un mundo que esta entre el de los vivos y el de los muertos por eso es que puedes hablar con nosotros porque desde este lugar cada alma puede volver a su mundo, porque un alma viva no puede ir a la parte de los muertos pero un alma muerta si puede ir a la parte de los vivos, pero no nos podemos comunicar entre nosotros- termino de explicar James.

-Bueno no tengo mas preguntas, creo- dijo Harry.

-Bueno pasaremos al tema principal- dijo Lily.

-Harry para que puedas entender esto nos tenemos que remontar a mas o menos 1000 años. Hace mas de mil años, a principios del siglo 7 (años 800), nació un niño de padres desconocidos ya que el nunca los conoció, este niño se llamo Merlín y creció en un bosque junto con la naturaleza, nadie sabe como se crió y como sobrevivió, tal vez algún animal lo vio y lo confundió con uno de sus cachorros, este niño fue mago, uno con gran poder como nunca nadie ha tenido.

El tuvo una hija, esta hija fue de una madre desconocida ya que ella con merlín nunca se casaron y aparentemente la madre murió al tener a la hija, ella creció con su padre que le enseño a hacer magia pero ella murió muy joven, a la edad de 23 ella se caso con un hombre de familia muy adinerada, una de las mas ricas de Inglaterra, los Gryffindor, tuvieron un hijo pero la hija de merlín como su madre murió al tener este hijo.

Este hijo se llamo Godric, y heredo el dinero de los Gryffindor y la magia de merlín, el fue un mago muy poderoso, a el le enseño merlín a hacer magia junto con otros tres personas que se hicieron muy amigos y poderosos con Godric, fueron Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff y Salazar Slytherin. Ellos no sabían que Godric era el nieto de merlín solo su esposa y sus descendientes lo supieron. Lamentablemente Salazar fue seducido al mal y se separo de sus tres amigos y maestro, estuvo como 20 años fuera. En estos años Godric se caso con Ravenclaw y tuvieron un hijo que lo llamaron Alfred, le cambiaron el apellido por las dudas de que descendientes de Slytherin o el mismo lo quisieran matar ya que se habían enterado de que el había tenido descendencia. Luego Slytherin volvió mucho mas poderoso, por suerte Godric había entrenado ya que se imaginaba de esto y con ayuda de su abuelo que tendría unos 150 años lograron derrotarlo lamentablemente Godric murió por el gasto de energía en la batalla, pero su hijo si se salvo.

-Ahora Harry el apellido que le puso Godric a su hijo fue Potter- al decir esto Harry se asombro demasiado.

-¿Eso quiere decir que yo soy heredero de Gryffindor, de Merlín y Ravenclaw?- pregunto Harry –si todos los Potter lo hemos sido.

-Harry tu eres el heredero del poder, eres el heredero del poder que hará que Lord Voldemort sea destruido. Esto es porque extrañamente todos nosotros hemos desarrollado los poderes desde pequeños pero solo hasta un solo lugar.

-No entiendo- dijo Harry. –Lo que quiero decir- le contesto –es que nosotros hemos desarrollado nuestros poderes hasta un lugar, luego no hemos podido seguir adelantando y haciéndonos mas poderosos. –Entiendes ahora- le dijo.

-Es por esto que existe una extraña profecía aunque hasta hoy nunca se supo si es profecía o no.

Esta decía que solo un heredero tendría el poder total de sus descendientes, ese heredero seria el que sufriría a carne propia el dolor de sus seres queridos tanto que intentaría terminar con su vida, en ese momento el heredero obtendría todo el poder y en su cumpleaños se despertaría completamente, hasta ese momento los herederos anteriores no podrán desarrollar completamente sus poderes, pero de este heredero en adelante todos lo podrían hacer- le explico su padre.

-¿Por qué dices que hasta hoy no se sabia si era profecía o no?

-¿Harry no te acuerdas de lo que paso antes de que aparecieras acá?- le contesto su padre con otro pregunta.

-Bueno lo único que recuerdo es como una ira incomprensible empezaba a sentir y como mi poder empezaba a crecer de tal manera que se me salió de control y mi cuarto se empezó a romper todo, luego no recuerdo mas.

-Harry, hijo tu poder aumento mucho mas de lo que recuerdas eso que sentiste ese momento no fue ni el uno porciento de tu poder total- le explico su madre –luego de ese momento tu poder aumento mucho mas, tu perdiste el conocimiento pero tu poder creo una tormenta y lluvia tan poderosa que rompió todo, fue mas poderoso que un ciclón, de esto creaste una burbuja de poder que rapidamente se extendió por todo el mundo, desde los satélites muggles se pudo ver como una burbuja dorada rodeaba la tierra, pero esta burbuja duro tan solo unos diez segundos y todo lo que se rompió en tu barrio volvió al lugar como si tu magia lo hubiera restaurado todo sin dañar a nadie, creo que solo el lugar en el que tu estabas no se arreglo nada ya que fue el lugar donde recibió mas poder.

Al haber escuchado todo esto de la boca de su madre Harry quedo claramente sorprendido y le pregunto -¿y el poder de Tom puede hacer esto?

-Si Harry y mas, ya que el tuyo no esta completo solo que el no sabe que su energía puede crear una onda expansiva como esa- esta vez le explico Sirius.

-Harry como ya te dijimos tu poder es muy grande pero si no lo entrenas no te servirá de nada acaso que lo uses como una onda expansiva, para poder entrenarlo en nuestra mansión hay todo lo que necesitas cuando vallas allí lo entenderás. Pero no solo debes entrenar mágicamente y esto es lo que no aprovechan los mortifagos, uno de ellos sin su varita no es nada si no sabe magia sin varita, debes aprender lucha muggle y también debes sabes que Gryffindor era un gran espadachín y así como nosotros somos sus herederos debes saber que somos los mejores espadachines entre los magos- todo esto se lo explico su padre.

-esta bien padre, aunque yo ya pensaba en algo de eso.

-Bueno Harry se nos acaba el tiempo y lo ultimo que tendremos para decirte es que la familia Potter al ser descendiente de lo que es, es muy rica y nosotros te dejamos como único heredero a ti Harry, en nuestro testamento dice que si a nosotros o a Sirius que era tu tutor nos pasaba algo tu deberías ser emancipado es decir ser totalmente independientes y nuestras cuentas que deberían estar congeladas se deberían reactivar. También Harry en la casa en la cual nosotros morimos era una casa de campo que se encontraba en el valle de Godric pero nuestra casa real era la mansión Potter por eso te dije lo anterior, tu deberías ir ahí.

-Harry- le dijo Sirius –la familia Black como ya sabes también es muy antigua y rica no tanto como la Potter pero parecido, yo te he dejado como heredero universal aunque hay algunas cosas para Remus y para Tonks, así también para la familia Weasley, pero a ti te dejo como heredero de casi todo.

-Esta bien Sirius.

-Querido nos tenemos que ir- le dijo su madre con una voz muy dulce y con lagrimas en los ojos –y ya es hora de que tu vuelvas al mundo.

Cuando su madre le dijo esto Harry fue corriendo y llorando la abrazo, estuvieron un rato así hasta que su madre lo separo y llorando le dijo –hijo debes saber que no estas solo, nosotros siempre estaremos contigo y también tienes a Remus, a tus amigos a Molly y a Arthur. Debes saber que ellos te quieren y nunca te dejaran solo en ningún momento. Y debes perdonar a Albus cualquier ser humano puede cometer un error. Harry también sabemos por parte de Sirius que hay muchas chicas detrás de ti –en ese momento Harry se sonrojo y miro a Sirius con mala cara aunque este miraba para otro lado con cara de no saber nada –cuando te consigas una novia la que tu sepas que será el amor de tu vida quiero que le des la joya que mas le guste de un cajón en nuestro cuarto, no te preocupes tu lo encontraras.

-Esta bien mama. Perdonare a el profesor Dumbledore. Te quiero mucho y siempre lo haré.

-Yo también hijo. Estere siempre contigo hasta que nos volvamos a ver que espero que sea dentro de mucho tiempo.

Después fue y se abrazo a su padre y al igual que con su madre estuvo un bueno rato así. Al separarse su padre también le dijo unas palabras.

-Harry, acuérdate de entrenar tanto física, mental y mágicamente. Recuerda que el conocimiento nunca es malo y siempre se aprende hasta la persona mas sabia aprende cosas de los demás y de los libros. Harry entrena para poder cumplir la profecía pero de parte tuya. Harry se feliz aprovecha nuestros sacrificios y haznos justicia pero sobretodo crea una familia que aunque no lo sepas ya tienes una y muy grande alrededor de ti. Aprovecha tus herencias y úsalas tanto en la guerra como también en tu vida, tienes mucho dinero mas de lo que te imaginas. Pero si puedes sigue aumentando esa riqueza, trabaja cuando seas grande aunque con el dinero que tienes no lo necesites, el trabajo te hará sentirte útil. Harry si puedes has alguna broma en el colegio y sobretodo a tu querido profesor de pociones, en estos tiempos se van a necesitar las risas.

-James no perviertas a mi hijo con tus pavadas- le advirtió lily con una expresión divertida y enojada.

-jaja, esta bien papá haré lo que me digas.

Luego Harry fue y abrazo a Sirius pero en vez de separarlo el como lo hicieron sus padres fue Harry el que tomo la iniciativa.

-Lo siento mucho Sirius yo...- pero Sirius lo corto haciéndole un gesto para que se calle –Shhh, Harry no te debes culpar por lo ocurrido, eso no fue tu culpa si no de Lord Voldemort y sus mortifagos, Harry debes saber que voldemort ha engañado a magos mucho mayores y experimentados que tu. Además en el momento en que fuiste al ministerio de misterios has demostrado tu amor por mi así como también yo al saber que estabas en peligro fui hacia allí. También Harry debes saber que yo morí de la manera que quería y era proteger a los míos, y ahora estoy con las personas que mas quiero. Pero Harry ahora debes cuidar a Remus el estará tan o mas devastado que tu, lo que quiero que hagas es que lo hagas tomar mi lugar como padrino y padre, eso no quiero decir que vaya a tomar nuestro lugar como persona, pero lo que te quiero decir con esto es que lo quieras tanto como a mi.

-Harry también debes conseguir novia Harry, no te detengas porque pienses que eso hará que voldemort la ponga en su lista, al contrario disfrútala a lo máximo ya que el amor hará falta en estos tiempo, además- dijo Sirius esta vez poniendo una cara picara –se que cierta pelirroja con unas lindas pecas esta loca por ti, no se porque todos los Potter se consiguen pelirrojas- al decir esto Harry y james se sonrojaron (pero mucho mas Harry claro esta) mientras que Lily y Sirius rieron.

-Te lo prometo Sirius, lo haré.

-Muy bien Harry llego nuestra hora nos debemos ir- le dijo su padre.

En ese momento Harry empezó a lagrimear.

-Recuerda que debes proteger a los tuyos- le dijo Sirius.

-estaremos siempre protegiéndote desde tu corazón- le dijo su madre.

-Destruye a Tom para hacernos justicia y darle un mundo mejor a los que tu quieras- le dijo finalmente su padre.

En ese momento los tres adultos desaparecieron mientras que Harry vio como todo parecía dar vueltas y cayo desmayado.

Volviendo Privet Drive...

Después de haber caído desmayado Harry abrió los ojos y se encontraba en su cuarto, sintió como todo le dolía no se podía mover, pero si pudo mirar su cuarto estaba completamente destruido, al ver esto recordó todo lo que había pasado y con una gran sonrisa se volvió a desmayar.

En otra casa de Privet drive muy cerca del Nº4 la Sra. Figg tomaba polvos flu y llamaba a una persona.

Albus Dumbledore en su despacho de Hogwarts veía como de su chimenea salía una cabeza de una persona.

-Arabella, ¿qué pasa?

-Albus debes venir, debo contarte algo realmente impresionante.

-¿Tiene que ver con el gran poder que sentí hace un rato?

-si.

Al haber dado esta respuesta el director del colegio de magia mostró una cara de alivio y felicidad que Arabella no pudo explicar.

-Esta bien ya voy para allá.

En la casa de Arabella Figg Albus Dumbledore salía de su chimenea.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Bueno en un momento los detectores de magia empezaron a sonar rompiendo el hechizo que pusiste- al oir esto el director abrió mucho los ojos –y después de haber estado un rato sonando explotaron, creo que fue de haber sobrepasado el nivel de poder que pueden detectar- otra vez Albus abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido pensando que eso era imposible –después de eso salí a ver a la ventana y vi en el cuarto de Harry una luz blanca, después un resplandor rojo, azul y después un azul rey –al escuchar esto Albus sonrió –luego vi como la lluvia se ponía muy fuerte y los rayos aumentaban, vi como algunas casas empezaban a ser levantadas del lugar así como los árboles y los autos ya andaban todos volando, lastimando a todas las personas, vi como desde el cuarto de Harry una onda expansiva salía hacia todos lados y en ese momento sentí un gran poder y un escalofrío que creo que lo sintió mucha gente. Pero esto solo duro 10 segundos y luego todo volvió a su lugar y los muggles que estaban lastimados se recuperaron sin acordarse de nada.

-Arabella te tengo que decir que todo eso que sentiste fue el poder de Harry que ha explotado y te puedo decir que no es todo, también te puedo decir que su onda expansiva rodio la Tierra por completo- todo esto lo dijo Albus sonriendo y pensando que la esperanza para el mundo había despertado.

-Pero Albus esto no puede ser- dijo Arabella escandalizada –el chico no puede tener tanto poder.

-Arabella los resplandores que viste marcan la herencia y el poder de Harry, cada color tiene su herencia pero eso no te lo puedo decir.

-Arabella yo me iré, si ves a Harry no le menciones nada de esto, ni a el ni a nadie de la orden, además seguramente Harry no lo recordara.

-Esta bien Albus adiós.

Y después de decir esto Albus Dumbledore se fue con una gran sonrisa hacia su despacho en Hogwarts.


	2. Herencias y Tomas de decisiones

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y a W.B.

Perdonen la Tardanza, y ahora la respuesta a sus reviews.

**Anfitrite**: Muchas gracias por tu review. Aquí esta el segundo cap, demore bastante pero espero que la demora valga la pena. Espero que tus dificultades para leer el ficts no te hayan impedido que entiendas el ficts, bueno espero verte de vuelta con este ficts. Un saludo

**Ninpha: **Bueno muchas gracias por tu review, y que bueno que te haya gustado, la historia es invención mía aunque antes me tuve que leer toda la historia de Merlín, bueno espero ver tu segundo review. Un saludo.

**Jean: **Muchas gracias por tu review, me a parecido una buena idea eso del Beta Reader, para hacerlo solo tienes que dejarme una dirección de correo, yo te dejare la may que es bueno espero que te comuniques conmigo. Un saludo.

**Elementh: **Muchas gracias por tu review y que bueno que te haya gustado, también siento lo de la demora, pero eso sí, yo me llamo Pedro y he leído todas tus historias incluso las que hiciste cuando te llamabas Elemenph, y te he dejado reviews en todas así que si tu quieres seguir leyendo esta historia te pido que por favor tu continúes las tuyas, porque si no tu serás el mejor ejemplo a seguir y lo mas seguro es que haga lo mismo que tu. Un saludo y espero que cumplas.

**Liz: **Bueno contigo ya es algo aparte, yo leo tu historia y tu lees la mía, ninguno de los dos coincidimos con las parejas pero así y todo nos gustan nuestras historias, creo que es muy justo. Gracias por lo del fan yo también lo soy tuyo, y bueno espero verte en este cap también, un saludo.

Bueno aquí va el cap, no los entretengo más.

Herencias y tomas de decisiones.

Abrió los ojos, se sentía bien, descansado, miro su cuarto y recordando como lo había visto no se sorprendió de verlo ya todo en orden. Miro para afuera y era de noche, mirando en un reloj de su mesita vio que eran las 4:35 de madrugada. De repente sintió mucho hambre, un hambre descomunal. Pensó que con el hambre que tenia debería de haber dormido mas de un día.

Bajo a la cocina sin hacer ruido ya que sino sus tíos se enfadarían mucho, allí comió bastante. Luego subió a su cuarto silenciosamente pensando que ya era hora de empezar con su entrenamiento.

Entro en su cuarto y se puso a buscar en su baúl los libros de su primer año y se puso a estudiarlos. Se sorprendió porque vio que cada cosa que leía se le quedaba grabada en su mente, y los libros que normalmente durarían entre 1 y 2 meses en terminarlos solo le llevaban cerca de 1 hora. Cuando sintió que su tía se levantaba ya había terminado de leer los libros de DCAO, Herbología, Pociones, Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Historia de la Magia de primer y segundo año. Se sorprendió de algunas cosas que descubrió sobretodo en pociones que decía que eran unas reglas básicas para realizarlas, así como no se podían hacer algunas mezclas, y pensó que por esto todos los hijos de magos parecían hacer todas las pociones bien y porque a algunos de ellos no les salían, y entendió porque Snape no las enseñaba (el sabia que esto pasaba y lo aprovechaba para sacarles puntos a las demás casas).

Ordeno todo en su baúl, solo dejo afuera la vieja capa de invisibilidad de su padre y su varita. Bajo al comedor y vio que su tía estaba preparando el desayuno.

-Tía- la llamo Harry.

Su tía lo miró extrañada por tener el baúl en la mano, incitándolo a que siguiera hablando.

-Me iré de esta casa ahora y no te preocupes porque no volveré el verano que viene.

-Esta bien vete ahora, si es lo que quieres, tu tío se alegrara mucho.

-No te preocupes que yo también. Mándale saludos a mi primo y dile que tenga cuidado con los dementores.

Su tía le hizo un gesto con la mano diciendo que se valla ya y él obedeció como el niño más obediente y educado de todos.

Antes de salir se puso la capa de su padre deseando que el que lo este cuidando no sea Moody porque sino empezarían las preguntas y el no lo deseaba, además seguramente Dumbledore no le dejaría ir.

Salió de la casa y camino hacia el parque, era muy temprano así que la gente estaba todavía en sus casas, y nadie lo había parado así que Moody no era el que estaba de guardia ese día. Al llegar al parque miro hacia varios lados y al ver que no venía nadie levanto la varita.

A los pocos segundos un ómnibus de tres pisos llegó por medio de un brusco frenazo. Del ómnibus salió un chico con muchos granos.

-Bienvenido al Autobús Noctámbulo, yo soy...

-Si, si, corta la cháchara, ya me la conozco, ahora escucha bien- dijo levantando la varita –si dices mi nombre te dejare en el piso por unos cuantos días, ahh y voy al caldero chorreante- todo esto lo dijo Harry con la voz mas fría que pudo poner.

Al haber levantado la varita y el Chico haberlo reconocido retrocedió hasta tocar con los escalones, y con nerviosismo le contestó

-E... esta b... bien, sss... son 20 sikles.

-Toma- le contesto y se fue a sentar dejando su baúl a un lado.

El viaje fue corto porque había muy poca gente, pero fue muy atropellado.

Llegaron al caldero con un brusco frenazo, Harry se bajo del ómnibus y se quedo parado en la puerta hasta que el autobús Noctámbulo se fue. Entro en el Caldero Chorreante y tapándose lo mas que podía la cicatriz paso rápidamente y sin decir nada directamente para la parte de atrás. Toco los tres ladrillos correspondientes y se abrió una pared dando paso al famoso Callejón Diagon. Se encamino rápidamente con su baúl y su lechuza hacia el que se hacia llamar el banco mas seguro de los magos, el Banco de Gringotts. Mientras iba hacia el banco miraba todo a su alrededor, el callejón estaba desierto y con mas de la mitad de las tiendas cerradas, aunque no se extraño por la hora del día (era de mañana) y por la época del año (recién hacia una semana que habían empezado las vacaciones).

Llego al banco y entro, estaba semidesierto, solo habían 3 o cuatro personas, se dirigió rápidamente hacia el primer gnomo que encontró, por suerte ninguna de las personas que estaban allí se dio cuenta de su identidad.

-Vengo a reclamar la herencia Potter, Black, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw- al decir esto el gnomo abrió mucho los ojos.

-Sígame- le contesto y empezó a caminar cruzando todo el salón principal del banco dirigiéndose hacia una puerta muy disimulada que Harry nunca había visto, entraron y el gnomo lo dirigió hacia lo que parecía ser un ascensor muggle. El gnomo apretó un botón y el ascensor comenzó a subir. Al abrirse la puerta entraron a un salón pequeño con una moquete roja con el escudo de Gringotts en el centro, al final había una gran puerta con un pequeño escudo del banco hecho de oro en el centro, y un letrero que decía "Dirección".

-Siéntese, y espéreme- le dijo el gnomo señalándole unos elegantes sillones.

Se dirigió hacia ellos mientras el gnomo entraba por la gran puerta con decoraciones en oro y desaparecía por ella.

Al rato el gnomo salió.

-Puede pasar señor Potter, el director lo espera- Harry al escuchar la palabra "director" se sorprendió y se dio media vuelta para preguntarle el porque de esto ya que sabia que el director del banco nunca aparecía para atender a una persona, ni siquiera la vez que Hagrid fue a buscar la piedra filosofal la primera vez que el entro a Hogwarts, pero el gnomo ya se había ido.

Entro por la puerta y se encontró con un salón mucho mas elegante que el anterior con la misma moquete roja y el gran escudo del banco en el medio, tenia unos empapelados en las paredes y en ellas cuadros, al mirarlos bien se dio cuenta que eran gnomos, se imagino que eran los anteriores directores del banco.

-Imagina bien Sr. Potter- miro hacia el frente y vio como un gnomo que parecía ser el mas anciano de todos los que había visto se dirigía hacia él.

-Como usted bien ha pensado esos son los directores anteriores del banco, ya estaba ansioso de que algún día se apareciera por acá, ya tardaba demasiado- todo esto se lo dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano.

-Siéntese Sr. Potter- vio como el gnomo se dirigió hacia un escritorio muy fino y antiguo, el se sentó enfrente del director del banco.

-Sr. Potter yo conocí a sus padres, sus abuelos y sus bisabuelos, y puedo confirmar ahora que lo veo lo que mi empleado Griphook vino a decirme la primera vez que usted pisó el edificio de Gringotts. Usted es igual a su padre, aunque no me sorprende ya que todos los varones Potter que he conocido han sido todos iguales, e imagino que es por ser descendientes de quienes son.

-Bueno es lo que siempre me dicen, y ahora que lo escucho descubro porque todos los Potter somos así.

-Bueno Sr. Potter pasando a lo serio, mi asistente me dijo que usted vino a reclamar las herencias, me imagino que se estará preguntando el porque lo atiendo yo y no un empleado común.

-Así es ¿Sr...?

-Groni.

-Así es Sr. Groni

-Sr. Potter debo informarle que la herencia de los Potter es una de las mas grandes del mundo, por no decir la mas grande, por lo tanto los asuntos de los Potter siempre se los ha tratado con el director del banco. Debo decirle además que el dinero que usted tiene en su cámara personal no llega a ser ni el 1 de todo el dinero de los Potter.

-¿cómo es eso?- pregunto Harry. –Bueno Sr. Potter... –dígame Harry por favor. –Bueno Harry en el momento en que tus padres se dieron cuenta de que eran perseguidos por voldemort y sus mortífagos, tus padres vinieron y abrieron una cámara para ti por las dudas en ella dejaron un monto de dinero suficiente para poder realizar gastos para la escuela y algunos caprichos por decirlo de alguna manera.

También Harry, tu ya debes saber que has heredado la fortuna de los Black de parte de tu padrino, y esta era bastante grande, no tanto como la tuya pero si lo era, y también esta la cámara que Gryffindor y Ravenclaw dejaron solo para su heredero total, y ese eres tu, nunca la hemos podido abrir así que no sabemos lo que contiene pero Gryffindor nos dejo una gran cantidad de galeons (y eso es decir poco) para que aceptáramos guardar lo que sea que dejo allí sin que la podamos abrir, y suponemos que debe de ser dinero con armas, libros y un gran etcétera.

-Bueno pasando a los testamentos, te diré a grandes rasgos lo que te han dejado, ya que si lo leo no terminaría nunca.

-Primero el de tus padres.

Casas

2 en E.U.A.

1 en Hawai

1 en Egipto

2 en el Londres muggle

Mansiones

16 por toda Europa

1 (la mas grande) en el valle de Godric.

Acciones y empresas

16 en Diario el Profeta

54 en empresa Saeta

(accionista mayoritario)

Dueño de la empresa ninbus

Dueño de la empresa cometa

20 en empresa Ferrari

15 en empresas Microsoft

Dueño de empresas Wayne

Cámaras

Nº 1 cámara de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw imposible decir el Nº de galeons

Nº 7 cámara general de los Potter imposible decir el Nº de galeons

Nº 424 cámara de Jhon y Melissa Potter con 126 billones de galeons

Nº 692 cámara de Lilian y James Potter con 900 millones de galeons

Eso es lo mas importante de lo que tienes de tus padres. Con respecto a la cantidad de joyas y diversos objetos que tienes no los nombro ya que con el dinero es una cifra imposible de leer y los objetos son casi infinitos

Ya en ese momento Harry estaba demasiado sorprendido y todavía faltaba la parte de los Black.

Ahora el testamento de los Black

Casas

2 en Brasil

1 en Japón

3 en Canadá

1 en el Valle de Godric

Mansiones

1 en Francia

1 en Alemania

1 en España

1 en Holanda

1 en Londres

Acciones y empresas

42 en el Diario el Profeta

(accionista mayoritario)

Dueño de Joyas mágicas para todas las ocasiones

Cámaras

Nº 24 cámara general de los Black con 356 trillones de galeons

Nº 690 cámara de Sirius Black con 200 millones de galeons

-Bueno Harry eso es todo lo que tienes en el testamento de los Black que como vera es mucho mas chico que el de los Potter. La cantidad de galeons que tiene en total no se la digo porque es una cifra imposible de leer.

-Ahora Harry para poder descongelar todas las cuentas tu tienes que ser mayor de edad, y si mis informantes no se han equivocado tu todavía no tienes todavía esa edad, y acaso que tengas un permiso del ministerio de magia, o de tus tutores legales que te autoricen a ser mayor de edad, esto no se puede descongelar.

-Bueno Sr. Groni tengo lo segundo, es un documento firmado por todos mis tutores legales, en el cual dice que si todos mis tutores mueren, yo puedo pasar a ser mayor de edad si es que tengo mas de 15 años o en el caso de que no sea así nombrar yo mismo un tutor de mi elección, ahora como ya tengo mas de 15 años puedo ser mayor de edad, y para esto usted me tiene que firmar aquí- Harry le mostró el documento, el Sr. Groni lo reviso y al ver que no tenia nada de falso lo firmo. Al hacerlo el documento brillo con un brillo dorado y desapareció dejando caer dos anillos, uno negro y verde y el otro escarlata y dorado.

-Valla- dijo el Sr. Groni –estos Harry son los anillos que marcan tu herencia, imagino que el negro es el de los Black y el rojo es el de los Potter, debe ponérselos ya que con estos podrá abrir sus cámaras. A partir de ahora sus cuentas vuelven a reabrirse, el dinero volverá a entrar en sus cámaras y si es que usted no gasta mucho su dinero empezara a crecer poco a poco aunque no lo crea.

Harry se puso los anillos y estos brillaron como reconociéndolo.

-Bueno parece que los anillos te reconocieron, con ellos también podrás firmar contratos y también te puedes crear un sello anónimo para que nadie se de cuenta. También te daremos una bolsa mágica de la cual puedes sacar directamente dinero de cualquiera de tus cámaras con solo pensar en cual, una chequera mágica que la tendrás que firmar con cualquiera de tus sellos, una chequera muggle que la tendrás que firmar a mano, y dos tarjetas multiusos, una que servirá como C.I. , pasaporte en caso de viajes en el mundo muggle, credencial, etc, y la otra que servirá como cualquier tarjeta de crédito muggle, libreta de conducir que te recomiendo si no lo sabes que lo aprendas, y algunas cosas mas que lo tienes en esta lista aunque no creo que los necesites. Ahora tendrás que firmar en esta lista y recuerda cuando firmes de forma muggle hazlo siempre con la misma firma, que es la que hiciste aquí.

-Bueno, quisiera crear un sello anónimo Sr. Groni.

-Esta bien solo tiene que decirme el dibujo y yo se lo daré en forma de anillo, en el cual al firmar con el este se agrandara y tomara la forma deseada.

-Mi idea es un fénix con un león mordiendo su cola y un águila sostenido de sus patas.

-esta bien.

Hizo un movimiento de varita y apareció el dibujo que el se imaginaba, luego hizo otro movimiento mas largo apuntando al dibujo, este brillo y al momento apareció un anillo blanco, rojo, negro y dorado.

-aquí tiene. Señor Potter ahora usted es oficialmente mayor de edad. ¿Quisiera bajar a sus cámaras y verlas?

-no, ahora iré a hacer algunas compras al Callejón. Lo que quisiera saber es si en mi mansión se encuentra alguna biblioteca, y si en ella se encuentran los libros que me imagino dejo Gryffindor en su cámara.

-Bueno no se mucho sobre ese tema- contesto el Sr. Groni –aunque tengo entendido de que si hay una biblioteca en tu casa, y es una muy grande, pero se que los libros que dejo Gryffindor se encuentran en su cámara.

-esta bien muchas gracias.

N\A: Les tengo que decir que de ahora en adelante los capis Irán mas cortos porque me he dado cuenta que cuanto más largos mas demoro en escribirlos, por lo tanto ahora se reducirán, un saludo.

Ah por cierto si alguien quiere comunicarse conmigo, mi msn es 


	3. De Compras

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR y a WB, esto no es mio solo la trama, y es hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por pura diversión.

Ahora si, esta vez tal vez no tenga perdon por parte de ustedes pero dire mis excusas de porque mi tardanza y ustedes ven si me perdonan o no, me agarro el final de año y me tuvieron a ful con las tareas y estuve prácticamente todo un mes estudiando todo el dia, después empece las vacaciones y cuando estoy de vacaciones lo que menos quiero es escribir, y ademas mis ganas de escribir se fueron completamente, luego me fui de vacas con mi familia por 15 dias, y recien el 15 de enero volvi, eso me deja con cerca de 8 dias para escribir, en esos ocho fue que termine este cap, bueno dichas mis excusas paso a contestarles los reviews.

Antes tengo que decir algo que la mayoria me dijo en sus review, lo de la gran cantidad de galeons que tiene Harry, yo pense que seria una exageración pero como tambien lo he visto en otros ficts que yo leo y a mi me gusta, yo supuse que a la gente le gustaba, asi que lo puse, ademas a mi tambien me encanta que sea asi.

**Anfitrite: **Hola como andas? Que bueno que es haberte visto de nuevo por aquí, lo de sacar a Harry de Privet es algo que creo que JKR deberia hacer inmediatamente, y lo de los galeons si talvez es una exageración pero a mi me gusta. Un saludo y espero verte de vuelta por aquí.

**Elementh: **Bueno, intentare no seguir tu ejemplo, pero todavía no has actualizado ninguna de tus historias, si es que tienes algunos capis escritos por favor avisame y mandamelos.

**Ninpha: **Hola como andas? Lo de Petunia, yo pense en mostrarla un poco mas noble pero decidi en dejarla tal y como estaba, asi estaba mejor, es algo parecido a lo que hacen con Malfoy, que algunas personas lo ponen bueno, pienso que ese tipo de personas pueden cambiar pero cuando les pasa algo realmente grave que los hace reflexionar de si lo que hacen esta bien o mal, bueno me despido y espero verte tambien en este cap.

**Liz Hechicen: **Hola como andas Liz, que suerte que te haya gustado el cap, y debo pedirte perdon porque este cap es mas corto que los anteriores, bueno espero verte por este cap tambien.

**Yedra Phoenix: **Hola Yedra, siento no haberme pasado mas por tu ficts pero lo unico que puedo decirte son las mismas razones que puse arriba, tambien debo decirte que eres bienvenida a este ficts, y ya actualizare en HA, un saludo.

**Sofigryffindor90: **Hola Sofi como andas, bienvenida al ficts, no te he visto mas por la pagina, no has actualizado mas el ficts, debo decirte que creo que yo ya habia leido ese ficts, no es uno en que Harry se va a entrenar con los herederos de los demas fundadores, bueno responde en el review si es asi, un saludo.

**Melisa Mistick: **Hola melisa bienvenida a este ficts, que suerte que has podido leerlo, los de los galeons ya lo explique arriba y lo de la magia te lo explico ahora, si Voldemort es tan temido como lo hace ver JKR, es porque debe ser muy poderoso y debe tener muchos mas poderes de los que ha mostrado hasta ahora que solo ha utilizado las maldiciones imperdonables, y como se ve en el 6º libro de HP Voldemort al hacer sus horcruxes dejo muchas maldiciones por lo tanto si su poder viene de Slytherin y Tom es tan poderoso quiere decir que los demas fundadores tambien lo eran y bueno de Merlín ni te hablo ya que debes de conocer todas sus leyendas, lo de hablar con Harry, mmmm, si creo que es posible, si quieres vamos los dos a Hogwarts para pedirle porque yo tambien necesito un poco, jeje, bueno un gran saludo y espero verte tambien en este cap.

Una ultima cosa, las letras que estan en cursiva (_estas letras)_ son los pensamientos de las personas.

Bueno ahora pueden leer tranquilos.

De compras.

Harry salió del banco, con su baúl a rastras, y se metió en un callejón, cuando llego al final de el mismo, miro si alguien lo había seguido, y abrió su baúl.

-_Ya es hora de que empiece a tener mi propia ropa y dejar de tener estos harapos._

Sacó toda la ropa de Dudley que tenia y con un movimiento de varita se carbonizaron. Miro de vuelta en su baúl y vio que tenia poco espacio para todo lo que tenia pensado comprar, así que dirigía su varita de vuelta cuando se paro en seco, -_vaya parece que he hecho un hechizo mudo sin darme cuenta- _pensando esto sonrió y probo con reducir las cosas dentro de su baúl y luego agrandar el espacio de este, y pensando primero en la reducción y luego en agrandar el espacio de su varita salieron dos rayos seguidos que produjeron justo lo que el quería.

Cerro su baúl y se dirigió hacia la tienda de Madame Malkin.

Lo atendió la Sra. Malkin, -¿Qué desea?- Le pregunto a Harry sin reconocerlo ya que este se había corrido el flequillo de manera que no se viera su cicatriz.

-Quisiera conseguir un guardarropa entero, de ropa muggle y mágica, túnicas normales, túnicas de fiesta, túnicas de para deporte, ropa muggle común, ropa muggle deportiva, de fiesta, formal, etc, así como ropa interior- todo esto lo dijo Harry.

-Bueno todo esto lo tengo por aquí- le dijo mientras lo dirigía hacia una parte del local –puede elegir el color, el estilo, el tamaño y el tipo de tela que desea.

Así termino comprándose 20 camisetas muggles negras, rojas, blancas y verdes, de las mejores marcas que le había visto hablar a su primo que eran Nike, Adidas y QuickSilver. También se compro 20 pantalones deportivos Nike y Adidas, 3 pares de championes Nike y 3 Puma. Se compro medias y 20 buzos Nike y QuickSilver. La ropa de mago que se compro fueron 20 túnicas informales de colores oscuros 3 pares de Botas de piel de Dragón y un pantalón y una chaqueta de diseño muggle de piel de dragón los cuales le dijo la Sra. Malkin que eran muy resistentes y que podían llegar a repeler algunos hechizos. Ya se estaba por ir cuando se le ocurrió le que a su parecer seria una brillante idea si funcionaba. –Disculpe Madame Malkin quisiera hacerle una ultima pregunta, ¿tendría usted túnicas para pelear estándar en la cual yo pueda escribirle un motivo?.

-Bueno si tengo, pero es la que se les venden a los aurores.

-Es justo lo que necesito, ¿me las podría mostrar?

-Si venga están por aquí- lo dirigió hacia otra parte de la gran tienda, donde habían túnicas de colores oscuros que parecían bastante holgadas y resistentes.

-Bueno esto es un material muy parecido a la piel de Dragón pero mas sofisticado, tienen un compartimiento para poner la varita y algunas pociones, si quiere ponerle algún motivo, solo tiene que mostrármelo que en un momento se lo hago.

Harry conjuro un papel, se saco su anillo y lo marco en la hoja, luego con un movimiento de varita lo agrando para que la Sra. Malkin lo pudiera observar bien.

La Sra. Malkin lo miro bien, luego apunto a su espalda, hizo unos complejos movimientos de varita, y luego en la espalda de la túnica se fue dibujando lentamente el mismo motivo del anillo de Harry con sus mismos colores.

-Es justo como me imaginaba, me encanta, quisiera que fueran dos túnicas de estas, una de ellas para ponerme ahora.

-Esta bien, tome esta y pase a los vestidores mientras yo le hago la siguiente. Harry se dirigió hacia los vestidores se saco su vieja ropa y con un movimiento de varita la quemo, luego se puso una de sus camisetas Niké, un pantalón y la túnica por encima de este, al tiempo que lo hacia, la túnica se le ajusto al cuerpo, marcando sus brazos, los cuales estaban bastante desarrollados, al mismo tiempo que le dejaba una gran libertad de movimientos. Salió del vestidor y se dirigió al lugar donde estaba madame Malkin con sus túnicas.

-¿Cuánto es todo esto?- le pregunto Harry.

-Bueno son 150 galeons.

-Esta bien, le pagare con mi anillo, lo único que tengo que hacer es darle un cheque por 150 galeons firmado con mi anillo, luego de una hora mi dinero aparecerá.

-Si esta bien, conozco el sistema y se como funciona, pero también se que tendría que ser de una familia muy adinerada para tener ese sistema, y disculpe mi curiosidad pero me podría decir de que familia es usted.

-Bueno no le puedo contestar a esa pregunta, pero en algún tiempo se enterará.

Harry firmo el cheque y se lo entrego a la Sra. Malkin, luego salió del local y se decidió dirigirse de vuelta a Gringotts, a buscar los libros de Gryffindor.

Al mismo tiempo que Harry salía del local la Sra. Malkin se quedaba pensando sobre el muchacho.

-_Que raro muchacho,¿ para que me pediría el motivo en su túnica?, ¿y de que familia seria ese escudo?, ya que lo parecía, aunque era uno muy raro, y en Inglaterra son muy pocas las familias que tienen ese estilo de anillos, vi que tenia dos mas en la mano pero no logre fijarme bien, solo se que uno era rojo y el otro negro. Lo único que note es que el muchacho era muy joven, tendría unos 20 años, y que era realmente poderoso ya que solo a las personas muy poderosas se le siente el poder mágico, uno de ellos es Dumbledore, y es raro ver una persona tan joven con tanto poder, parece que no todo esta perdido en esta guerra, las esperanzas vuelven._

Ahora que tenia ropa con capucha para esconder su cicatriz, podría andar libremente por el callejón. Redujo el baúl y se lo puso en un bolsillo, luego se dirigió a Gringotts. Al ir caminando noto que todavía había poca gente, aunque ya faltaba poco para el mediodía, vio como la gente lo miraba con cara rara, y hasta a veces asustada. –_Vaya parece que esta gente piensa que yo soy un mortífago o algo parecido._

Entro a Gringotts y se dirigió hacia la oficina del director, toco a la puerta, y una voz le contesto del otro lado diciéndole que pasara.

-Hola Sr. Groni, disculpe que lo moleste de vuelta pero quisiera bajar a la cámara de Gryffindor a recoger los libros, -en ese momento se quedo pensando un poco –aunque... pensándolo bien antes quisiera saber si se puede hacer una transferencia de dinero.

-Por supuesto Harry, solo tienes que decirme a quien y la cantidad.

-Bien, quisiera hacer una transferencia de 20 millones de galeons para la cámara de la familia Weasley, y unos 10 millones para la cámara del Sr. Remus Lupin.

-Bien Harry solo tienes que firmar estos papeles y el dinero será transferido al instante.

-Bien aquí esta, ah y le voy a pedir que no les informen a estas personas que fui yo el que les di el dinero, deseo hacerlo personalmente.

-Esta bien Harry así se hará.

-Ahora quiero dirigirme a la cámara de Gryffindor.

-Bien Harry ya mismo te conduzco.

Se pararon del escritorio y en ese momento el viejo gnomo le dirigió una mirada y le dijo –vaya no me había dado cuenta pero con esa túnica pareces un joven de 20 años, te queda bastante bien, acompáñame, que yo te daré el recorrido ya que solo yo conozco el camino de las primeras 50 cámaras, que son las mas importantes.

En ese momento los dos se subieron a un carrito especialmente grande y decorado con el mayor lujo y comodidad, que al parecer era el carro privado del director de Gringotts.

-Sr. Groni, ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Si dime.

-¿cuál es el Nº de la cámara de los Malfoy y de donde es que viene toda su fortuna?

-oh, bueno a un cliente normal esto no se lo contestaría, pero como tu eres alguien excepcional te lo diré. La cámara general de los Malfoy es la Nº 245, y su fortuna viene casi toda de la familia Black, aunque los Malfoy también son bastantes ricos, la mayor parte viene de la familia Black, sin embargo su dinero ni siquiera pasa a la cámara general de los Black, si son bastante ricos aunque nada comparado a ti Harry. Mira hasta la cámara Nº 100, son de las familias que sobrepasan el trillón de galeons, hasta la Nº 50 son de las familias que tienes mas de 1000 años de antigüedad, hasta la Nº 250 son de las familias que tienen mas de 500 años de antigüedad y pasan del millón de galeons.

Harry al saber esto se sintió muy bien y formo una sonrisa malvada en su cara. En ese momento llegaron a la cámara de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw.

-Muy bien Sr. Potter –dijo el viejo gnomo –lo que tiene que hacer es poner su mano sobre la puerta de su cámara y desear con toda su fuerza que se abra –así lo hizo Harry, se acerco a la puerta y puso su mano sobre la puerta, luego deseo con toda su fuerza que se abra, en ese momento sintió un dolor en su mano, y luego sintió como la sangre era absorbida por la cámara.

De repente, de la puerta de la cámara empezó a salir una luz roja y dorada, luego salió una azul y amarilla y finalmente salió una luz azul rey, toda este rodeando a Harry y no expandiéndose mas allá de donde estaba él.

La cámara se abrió, y mostró su gran contenido, era un salón gigantesco, tal vez un poco mas grande que el comedor de Hogwarts, dentro de ella, habían una cantidad de cosas, pero de lo que mas se sorprendió fue de la enorme cantidad de galleons que habían. Decidió dar un paseo por la cámara, vio armas antiguas, principalmente espadas, ricas en empuñaduras, se sorprendio de la cantidad de libros que habían, había desde magia antigua y elemental hasta magia negra. También habían baúles llenos de joyas y también vio algún que otro mueble.

De repente, vio un brillo en un lugar medio alejado de la cámara, se dirigió hacia allí, vio una espada que estaba levitando, como si lo llamara, se acerco a ella y cuando la vio de cerca se sorprendió, no era cualquier espada como las anteriores que había visto, sino que era la misma que el había sacado del sombrero seleccionador en su segundo año, se la quedo viendo un buen rato, estaba como hipnotizado, la espada parecía mas hermosa que nunca, se decidió a tomarla, cuando lo hizo, noto que era muy ligera, mucho mas de lo que recordaba en segundo, -_tal vez sea producto de que hayan despertado mis poderes-._

Extrañamente algo le dijo lo que tenia que hacer con la espada, se la dirigió a su mano, se hizo un corte con ella, y baño la espada con su sangre, cuando lo hizo todo él brilló junto con la espada, cuando terminó el brillo se miro la mano y vio que no tenia nada, ni siquiera una cicatriz, notó la espada mas ligera, y vio que en su empuñadura habían aparecido dos esmeraldas, dio vuelta la espada y vio que en el otro lado de la hoja estaba la inscripción de su nombre, y vio del otro lado para ver si la inscripción del nombre del fundador estaba allí, y si lo estaba, enseguida notó algo extraño en su cuerpo, se miro la cintura, y vio un cinturón adornado con rubíes esmeraldas y zafiros, y vio una hebilla en la cual estaba el símbolo de Gryffindor, también noto que había un compartimiento para su espada y una varita, puso la espada en el compartimiento y vio como el cinturón desapareció y dejo de notar el leve peso de la espada y el cinturón. –_Vaya parece que la espada tenga vida propia._

Deseó tener la espada en sus manos, para ver si aparecía y así lo hizo, apareció el cinturón, luego deseó que no se viera, y desapareció.

_-Bueno me parece que ya he estado mucho tiempo aquí adentro, es hora de irme, el Sr. Groni debe de estar impaciente-._ Saco su baúl y con un movimiento de varita lo volvió a la normalidad, luego dirigió su varita hacia arriba, y grito –Accio libros- los libros empezaron a venir volando y cayeron ordenadamente al lado de el, eran en total como 100 libros, con otro movimiento de varita los redujo y con otro los dirigió hacia su baúl, lo cerro, y lo volvió a reducir. Enseguida se dirigió hacia la salida.


	4. Tomando Posesiones

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR y a WB, nada es mío solo la trama, y es hecho sin fines de lucro.

¡Hola a todos! Bueno esta vez me he tardado lo normal, un mes, y bueno si, sé que el capi es corto pero no soy fanático de la escritura y no es mi hobby principal por lo tanto si lo hago más largo, demoro mas, algunos me han pedido que los haga más largos sin importar cuanto demore y otro que lo deje así como esta, y viendo que soy yo el que escribo y que es mas cómodo así, por lo tanto lo dejare así.

Bueno ahora la respuesta a sus reviews, y algunas bienvenidas.

**Luzali: **Bienvenida al ficts, muchas gracias por haberme dejado un review, me has dado muchos ánimos con el gran cumplido que me haz hecho, te lo agradezco de verdad, así que espero que disfrutes mucho de este nuevo cap, un gran saludo y espero leer otro review tuyo de este cap.

**Liz Echizen: **Hola liz como andas, muchas gracias por el review, aunque debo desilusionarte porque la idea de la tunica de pelea no es mia, la he visto en muchos otros ficts y yo lo unico que he hecho ha sido modificarla un poco, bueno un saludo y espero verte de vuelta por aca.

**Anfitrite: **Hola que suerte el haberte visto de vuelta en el ficts, y contestando tu pregunta, si fue para hacerle la vida imposible a Malfoy, y dándote una pista de lo que saldrá dentro de dos capis, lo único malo de que se descubriera de la herencia de Harry es que el mundo mágico se de cuenta de que el es el heredero de Merlín, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, después yo en este ficts asumo que todo el mundo sabe que la familia Potter es de las mas ricas del mundo, bueno me despido.

**Ninpha: **Bueno Ninpha, no te adelantare nada sobre la espada, lo veras en el siguiente capi, y si yo también recibiría alguno, es mas le robaría alguno si pudiera, no creo que con tanto que tiene se de cuenta, espero que Rowling ponga algo sobre la herencia de los Potter en el 7º libro, bueno un gran saludo.

**Melisa: **Hola como andas, acabo de dejarte un review en tu ultimo capi, muchas gracias por el review, y debo decirte que no estoy seguro pero lo de la reacción de los Weasley las veras dentro de 3 capis mas o menos.

**Yedra: **Hola, viste he vuelto a leer tu ficts, bueno aquí tienes otro capi, espero que este te guste también, un saludo.

**Santiago: **Bienvenido al ficts santiago y si, es así como dices eres el primero que se ha dado cuenta de que es así, pero ya a esta altura muchos ficts se parecen en algo, tienen algunas cosas en común, pero yo creo que es porque los que queremos seguir un poco la línea que deja Rowling, no tenemos muchas cosas que inventar, pero bueno con el correr del ficts se vera si la trama se empieza a diferenciar de otras, un saludo y espero verte de vuelta por acá.

**Ying Fa: **Bienvenido al ficts, sabes tienes razon en eso que dices, es muy cierto, yo este ficts lo empece hace omo dos años y medio, luego entre que se me rompio la compu y se me perdio y lo tuve que volver a empezar, me desanimo y lo deje de lado, luego hara unos seis meses lo empece de vuelta, bueno muchas gracias por los animos y espero verte por aca otra vez.

**Sofygryffindor:** Si me di cuenta luego de que termine de leer tu ultimo capi, me confundí por el nombre del ficts ya que es bastante común, bueno un gran saludo.

**Mitsukai: **Bienvenido al ficts, si difícil escribir algo sobre Harry pero yo creo que es más fácil que escribir cualquier otra cosa, porque ya tenés un hilo conductor a seguir hecho, con todo un mundo construido, eso te facilita mucho, pero no se el escribir no es mi vocación ni mi hobby preferido, bueno me despido y espero que te pases de vuelta por acá.

Bueno he terminado por fin de escribir sus respuestas, son muchos a los que contestar, pero eso es una suerte significa que el ficts va bastante bien, por cierto me he fijado en mis stats y he visto que 13 personas me tienen en su lista de favoritos de los cuales 6 personas nunca me han dejado un review, así que les pido a **Gwendolyn16, Sara E.M.T., Víctor Zarzo, im100HPGWandRWHG, Koke6 y menlor Gryffindor**, que si tienen tiempo les invito a que me dejen un review.

Bueno no los entretengo mas, los dejo con el capi.

Tomando Posesiones

Salió contento de Gringotts, había tomado buenas decisiones allá adentro, sabia que los Weasley y Remus en un principio le dirían que no pero él los convencería, no dejaría que le devolvieran el dinero, les hubiera dado mas, pero si lo hubiera hecho seria más difícil de convencerlos.

Y bueno el tema de la espada, no tenia palabras, era excelente que pudiera desaparecer y aparecerse cuando él quisiera, aunque le sorprendía un poco que la espada halla aparecido en la cámara siendo que estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore, aunque no sabia porque se sorprendía, conociendo a la magia como la conocía y además sabiendo que él no era para nada normal dentro de su mundo, no debería sorprenderse, debería considerarlo como algo habitual ya. _Jejejejeje, los mortifagos se llevaran una linda sorpresa, me parece que ya estoy deseando que haya un ataque, especialmente que aparezca mi querida Bellactrix, jeje la cortaría en pedacitos, aprenderé a usarla lo más rápido posible._

Iba con estos pensamientos y con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara, cuando un rugido de su estomago lo saco de esos pensamientos, miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya había pasado mucho tiempo eran las dos de la tarde y tenia mucha hambre y empezaba a sentir el cansancio, decidió dirigirse al caldero chorreante, así alquilaba una habitación y pedía algo para comer.

Llego al Caldero Chorreante, antes de presentarse junto Tom se ajusto bien su capucho ya que si Tom lo reconocía en menos de 5 segundos estaría toda la orden allí esperando una explicación y no deseaba que se lo llevaran allí ni tampoco deseaba dar explicaciones.

-Buenas tardes Tom, me gustaría alquilar una habitación por tiempo indefinido.

-Buenas tardes, si ya le doy la habitación- en ese momento Tom levanto la cabeza y se sorprendió de ver a un encapuchado enfrente de él y medio con miedo y también curiosidad le pregunto –Disculpe, ¿lo conozco?- Harry en ese momento mostró una sonrisa y le contesto –si me conoce desde hace 6 años pero en este momento no me puedo mostrar a usted por problemas personales que no deseo explicar ahora- tom no noto su voz fría como habitualmente la tienen los mortifagos, así que se despreocupo un poco –bueno sígame y le mostrare la habitación, ya me pagara cuando se valla-.

Harry lo siguió hasta una habitación muy parecida a la que le habían dado en tercer año, cuando tom se iba le dijo –si necesita cualquier cosa no dude en llamarme- cuando el se fue Harry acomodo sus cosas a los pies de la cama y en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea brillante, si esto le funcionaba tendría a sus manos al ministro, _Ministro Fudge, ya es hora de que se retire del ministerio y de que el heredero de los merodeadores tome las riendas en esta guerra, ya es hora de que alguien mas joven tome su lugar, y Dolores Jane Umbridge, te espera un oscuro futuro en Azkaban._

Fue la carta mas larga de su vida, estuvo cerca de dos horas escribiéndola, pero también será la carta más productiva, con esta carta el ministro se hundiría. Como ya había comido ya que le había pedido a tom que le subiera la comida mientras escribía la carta, decidió ir directo a entregar la carta.

Ya es hora de que tome las riendas de mis negocios, el ministerio no podrá meterse mas en mi vida.

Cuando bajo al salón principal de Caldero, se dirigió a tom para preguntarle por el edificio del Diario El Profeta, -Tom me podrías decir donde queda el edificio del diario El Profeta-.

-Bueno el edificio se encuentra caminando hacia el banco, una cuadra mas atrás- le contesto tom

–muchas gracias tom-.

Se dirigió caminando como le dijo tom, extrañamente nunca se había dirigido hacia esa parte del Callejón, había muy pocos tiendas, vio una que le llamo la atención que en un cartel decía "Objetos Extraños", al fondo había un gran edificio de color crema el cual tenia tallado en la pared "Diario El Profeta".

Entro y se dirigió hacia un mostrador el cual decía "Atención al Cliente", allí había una mujer a la cual le dijo, -quiero hablar con la persona que este a cargo del diario.

-Tiene cita- le contesto la mujer sin levantar la cabeza.

-No y no necesito tenerla.

-Disculpe pero...- en ese momento levanto la cabeza y al ver un encapuchado enfrente suyo se sorprendió y se puso un poco nerviosa, -Disculpe pero para ver al dueño y al director del Diario tiene que tener una cita, y yo en su agenda no veo nada- Al momento de decir eso Harry frunció el ceño, aunque la mujer no lo vio porque tenia la capucha puesta.

-Disculpe pero acá el único dueño del lugar y mayor accionista soy yo, y si no me cree mire estos papeles- la mujer miro los papeles, y al verlos bien, se asusto y enseguida le dijo –lo siento señor no lo sabia enseguida lo guió hacia la oficina del director, sígame por favor-, Harry siguió hacia la mujer y lo dirigió hacia una puerta de una oficina, la mujer le dijo que podía entrar cuando quisiera ya que no necesitaba cita, y enseguida de eso se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Harry entro a la oficina sin siquiera llamar a la puerta, era una gran oficina de color beige, con una alfombra azul como piso y en el medio de la oficina estaba el escudo del diario que era la tierra conectado por muchas varitas, y de fondo un periódico abierto, al fondo estaba un escritorio con un hombre de unos cuarenta años que parecía estar muy enojado y sorprendido por ver entrar a una persona a su oficina sin antes haber avisado ni tocado a la puerta.

-¿PERO QUE ES ESTA INTROMISIÓN?- prácticamente grito el hombre detrás del escritorio, -¿CONQUE DERECHO ENTRA USTED A MI OFICINA, SIN SIQUIERA AVISAR, NI TOCAR A LA PUERTA?... ¿QUÉ FALTA DE RESPETO ES ESTA?... QUIERO UNA EXPLICACIÓN YA.

-Usted no es quien para darme órdenes, yo soy el dueño de este diario, y puedo hacer lo que quiera- le contesto Harry con vos serena y una sonrisa malévola en su cara.

-pero de que habla, acá el único dueño del diario soy yo, y si no se ha dado cuenta, con mi diario yo prácticamente manejo a la sociedad, puedo desprestigiarlo cuando quiera y como quiera- le contesto el director todavía enojado pero ahora también divertido por pensar lo que podía hacer con el hombre que tenia enfrente.

En ese momento Harry hizo contacto con su mente y sin saber como vio una reunión de mortifagos en la cual estaba el hombre que tenia enfrente, _vaya parece que mis poderes van despertando poco a poco y yo sin darme cuenta, si querer le he hecho oclumency a este hombre, pero gracias a esto he obtenido una gran información. _En ese momento Harry acentuó mas su sonrisa divertida.

-Cada día me sorprendo mas de la burocracia con la que esta dirigida el mundo mágico, y nosotros sin darnos cuenta, pero esto se termino, como va a hacerse llamar usted dueño de este diario si ni siquiera tiene la mitad de las acciones de esto- en ese momento Harry le tiro los papeles que mostraban su porcentaje de acciones en el diario, al verlo el hombre se puso pálido he intento sacar la varita pero Harry fue mucho mas rápido, y antes de que el hombre hiciera nada Harry ya le estaba apuntando a la garganta.

-No mueva un pelo y tire su varita- todo esto lo dijo Harry con la vos más fría que pudo poner y la sonrisa más malévola que pudo hacer, el hombre con un gran miedo y casi temblando tiró su varita y levanto sus manos como lo hacían los muggles cuando los apuntaban con un arma.

-INCARCEROUS- murmuro Harry y de su varita salieron unas cuerdas que ataron al hombre.

Después de eso Harry bajo a hablar con la mujer que lo había atendido y le dijo que convocara a Rita Skeeter en su presencia, que la mandara a la oficina del director. Volvió a subir y se sentó en el escritorio, espero 10 minutos hasta que llego Skeeter.

-¿Qué desea Sr...?- en ese momento reparo en que el que estaba en el escritorio no era el director sino que era un encapuchado y que en una esquina estaba su director intentándole decir algo pero estando atado y amordazado no se le entendía nada.

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunto sorprendida y muy asustada retrocediendo.

-Descuida Skeeter no soy ningún mortífago mira- y en ese momento le mostró el brazo izquierdo donde habitualmente los mortifagos tenían la marca tenebrosa, al ver esto Skeeter soltó un suspiro de alivio, -en cambio tu antiguo director si lo es- y con un movimiento de varita y pensando en el hechizo diffindo le corto la manga del brazo izquierdo mostrando su marca tenebrosa. Al momento Skeeter se llevo una mano a la boca, y dijo –maldición, hemos estado trabajando con un mortífago durante 20 años y nadie se había dado cuenta.

-Bueno ya vez en las manos de quien esta el mundo mágico- le contesto Harry –ahora te explicare que estoy haciendo aquí, no te diré mi nombre pero te digo que soy el dueño de este lugar- y le paso los documentos que antes le dio al mortífago y a la mujer de atención al cliente –como vez soy el mayoritario accionista, tengo mas del 50 de las acciones de este lugar por lo tanto si yo voto algo automáticamente gano, eso deja a los demás accionistas sin oportunidad a voto- Harry hizo una pausa en su conversación y luego continuo –te diré algo Skeeter, no eres de mi agrado pero creo que con un poco de dinero y algo de chantaje puedo convencerte de que hagas lo que yo quiera, como vez puedo echarte cuando yo quiera, y también puedo avisar al ministerio de tu pequeño secreto escarabajo- en ese momento Skeeter abrió mucho los ojos y cuando iba a preguntar Harry se le adelanto –no importa como y donde me he enterado, lo que importa es que lo sé, ahora tengo una proposición que me parece que te va a encantar, quiero que seas la directora del diario- cuando Harry le dijo eso Skeeter abrió los ojos muy sorprendida y al momento mostró una sonrisa –pero- le dijo Harry y al momento se le borro la sonrisa –con algunas cuantas condiciones que ahora te voy a decir, nunca sabrás mi nombre, solo cuando yo decida revelarme lo haré, pero por el momento no te lo diré, NO podrás seguir escribiendo de la manera que escribías, deberás hacerlo con las palabras reales, y cada vez que el ministerio venga a disuadirte de poner algo en el diario me avisaras enseguida y yo los sacare rajando del lugar, no podrán manejar mas este diario, ahora también publicaras lo que yo te diga cuando yo quiera, lo demás, te pagare como a un director, podrás escribir sobre el tema que quieras, pero nunca podrás hablar de algo pueda crear sospechas sobre mi identidad y podrás mandar a los de mas abajo, pero con mis ordenes, ¿estas de acuerdo?

Skeeter se quedo pensando unos minutos y se quedo evaluando sus opciones, cuando se dio cuenta de que el tipo que estaba enfrente la podía echar cuando él quisiera y que además la propuesta era bastante beneficiosa, formo una gran sonrisa y decidió aceptar –esta bien, acepto tu propuesta.

-Muy bien ahora tengo una carta que me han hecho llegar, quiero que la publiques mañana, es muy urgente y cuando las leas, te darás cuenta de lo bueno que es, esta carta pondrá al mundo mágico de cabeza, ahora te doy permiso a que publiques sobre lo que paso hoy en el diario, puedes decir que un hombre misterioso entro hoy en el diario demostrando que era el dueño, descubriendo al antiguo director que era un mortífago y que tenia un extraño escudo en la espalda de la túnica de auror, pero no mas de eso, por ultimo quiero que mandes llamar a algún auror para que venga a buscar a este imbecil- dijo Harry señalando hacia el mortífago –ahora acompáñame.

Harry se levanto del escritorio y se dirigió afuera de la oficina, tomo dirección hacia atención al cliente, cuando llego le dijo a la muchacha –quiero que llames a todo el personal, que se reúnan aquí- la muchacha se apunto con la varita y se hizo el hechizo SONORUS a continuación dijo –EL DIRECTOR SOLICITA A TODO EL PERSONAL EN EL SALON PRINCIPAL DEL EDIFICIO, POR FAVOR MUÉVANSE AHORA- Harry no tuvo que esperar ni dos minutos para tener cerca de 100 personas mirándolo con extraña cara, al momento se dirigió a ellos –Buenas tardes soy el nuevo dueño del lugar por herencia, tengo la mayoría de las acciones, por lo tanto soy el dueño, ahora les pasare a decir algunas reformas que he hecho, su antiguo director era un mortífago- en ese momento todos pusieron caras de sorprendidos y se empezaron a oír algunos rumores, -pero ya esta en manos de los aurores, debo decirles que nunca sabrán mi nombre, y no se podrán comunicar conmigo directamente, para eso deben hablar con Skeeter ya que ella es su nueva directora, deberán obedecer todas sus ordenes, y publicar todo lo que ella les diga, pero ella no escribirá mas como lo hacia antes, bueno no tengo mas que decirles pueden volver a sus puestos seguir trabajando, yo me despido, Skeeter puedes volver a tu nueva oficina.

Con esto ultimo que Harry dijo se dirigió a la salida con una sonrisa en la cara, ya no podía esperar al diario de mañana, este seria una bomba, se podía imaginar la cara de Dumbledore, la del ministro, la de la Umbridge, la de Skeeter cuando leyera la carta _–jeje no podrá aguantarse a publicarla en el mismo momento de que la lea. _Si, a partir de mañana el mundo mágico estaría en manos mejores, prácticamente él manipularía al ministerio y al wizengamot con su diario, también hablaría con Dumbledore para que la Orden aprovechara esta oportunidad que él le había puesto en bandeja, _-jeje me parece que el ministro estará mañana bajo una montaña de cartas, y pasado estará o encerrado en Azkaban o mendigando por el callejón._

Si, así será, a partir de mañana la Tercera Guerra Mágica comenzaría enserio –_cuídate TOM, por que el Heredero del Poder ha despertado._


	5. El Ataque

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.R. y a W.B., y recuerden que el ficts es hecho sin fines de lucro.

¡Muy buenas noches a todos! Son las 20:05, 20 de Marzo por aca en Uruguay.

Bueno lamento la tardanza pero es que me he estado adecuando a los nuevos horarios que implican el termino de las vacaciones por aca, saben espero que no sea el unico que este extremadamente preocupado de cómo las vacaciones se pasan tan rapido, lamento que los que esten del mismo hemisferio que yo que es el sur esten casi llorando por el comienzo de las clases y el estudio, y bueno los que estan del lado norte, simplemente no se burlen de nosotros y disfruten de su comienzo del calor en sus paises.

Bueno paso a contestar sus review, que por suerte ya son muchos.

**Sofygryffindor90: **Hola sofy como andas, que bueno es haberte visto de vuelta en el ficts, muchas gracias por haberme dejado el review, espero verte de vuelta en el ficts.

**Yedra Phoenix: **Hola Yedra como has pasado, lamento desilusionarte pero no tengo pensado por el momento de que alguien del Profeta se entere de quien es el misterioso guerrero. Lo siento realmente pero por el momento no estara en mis planes, bueno un gran saludo.

**Liz Echizen: **Hola liz imagino que estaras bastante ocupada porque hace bastante que no veo un capitulo tuyo por aca, especialmente el de la epoca oscura, con respecto al review, ya tenia ganas de que alguien les diera un poco de miedo a los mortifagos, bueno me despido y espero verte de vuelta por aca.

**Anfitrite: **No, lo siento pero no quedara aclarada tu duda con este capitulo ni tampoco con el siguiente, y si lo he hecho a propósito, con respecto a Voldie y Draco, si lo hare, aunque me costara molestar a Draco porque mi sentido del humor no es uno de los mejores, por no decir que es muy malo, y con Voldie ya veremos, aunque con Dumbly, lo siento pero es uno de mis idolos, lo tengo como un viejo sabio que comete errores como cualquiera, asi que no lo hare sufrir, bueno un gran saludo y espero verte de vuelta en el cap.

**Melisa Mistick: **Vaya otra que creo que debe estar muy ocupada porque hace mucho que no veo un nuevo cap por aca, espero que estes trabajando en la actualizacion, con respecto al review, si es algo asi aunque ya lo hare bajar de alli, y si cumplire con lo que dije de Bellactrix pero talvez no lo haga Harry. Un gran saludo y espero verte de vuelta por aca.

**Menlor Gryffindor: **Hola menlor, bienvenido al ficts, muchas gracias por haberme escrito, y no te preocupes estas perdonado, yo solo con un pequeño comentario me conformaba, y no te preocupes que no te pedire mas reviews con el que me dejaste me alcanza, bueno has sido el unico de todos los que he nombrado que me ha dejado el review asi que te lo agradezco de verdad, un gran saludo.

**Luzali: **Vaya dos reviews, muchas gracias, al parecer te ha gustado mucho este ficts y eso me pone contento, y lo de dar ordenes no sera lo unico que aprendera, bueno un gran saludo y espero verte de vuelta por aca, por cierto puedo agregarte a mi msn si es que tienes?

**Joanjy:** Hola joanjy bienvenida al ficts, es muy cierto lo que has dicho, me di cuenta luego de que lei tu review, no te preocupes lo arreglare de una manera lo mas sutil posible, sera en la conversación que tendra Harry con Dumbledore dentro de dos capis, prestale atención y me dices si te gusta como haya quedado, bueno muchas gracias por el review y espero verte de vuelta por aca.

Bueno un ultimo comentario, de todos los que nombre en el capi anterior que me tenian en sus favoritos, solo uno me ha dejado review, y ese ha sido **Menlor Gryffindor,** y le agradezco mucho, por lo tanto **Gwendolyn16, Sara E.M.T. , Victor Zarzo, im100HPGWandRWHG, Koke6 **y ahora se han agregado **Leia Fénix y Light Aurora, **ustedes no me han dejado review todavía, no les pido que me escriban diez oraciones, con que me escriban una sola vez y una oración me conformo, solo para saber que piensan del ficts, bueno un gran saludo y los dejo leer el ficts.

El Ataque

Harry caminaba por el Callejón, dirigiéndose al Caldero, llevaba una gran sonrisa en la cara, _que lastima que no pueda ver la cara de Fudge mañana, pagaría por vérsela, _eran las seis de la tarde, era medio temprano para cenar, pero podía comprarse algo, así que se dirigió a la heladería de Florean, se pidió un helado de frutilla y chocolate y se dirigió al Caldero a paso lento.

Estaba un poco cansado de todas las vueltas que había dado en ese día, y todavía no terminaba, cuando llego al caldero ya se había terminado el helado, subió a su habitación y decidió hacer lo que Hermione llamaba "lectura ligera", había comprobado cuando se puso a leer luego que se despertó de aquel sueño, que la lectura era muy divertida, así que Eligio el libro de encantamientos del año anterior, y se puso a buscar algo que no hubiera aprendido y que estuviera interesante.

Estuvo buscando por un rato hasta que encontró un titulo que le llamo la atención, "Proyección de marcas, sellos, escrituras y escudos familiares", se encontraba en la pagina 345 del libro.

Puso la pagina y comenzó a leer la explicación del encantamiento, para que servia, según lo que decía allí, era algo muy parecido al hechizo MORSMODRE de los mortifagos y que podía servir para lo mismo, luego comenzó a leer la explicación del como hacer el hechizo.

"Para poder realizar este hechizo encantamiento eficazmente debe realizar correctamente los siguiente pasos; Visualice en su mente lo que quiera proyectar, debe hacerlo con la mayor cantidad de detalles posibles, si es una marca, un sello o un escudo familiar, visualice todo los detalles, si son animales, visualice los detalles mínimos como el pelaje y la postura del mismo, si son escrituras deberá visualizar todas las palabras.

_Luego de hecho este paso, deberá pronunciar el hechizo PROYECTUS fuerte y claro con el movimiento de varita que se muestra a continuación."_

Después de eso había una varita que hacia un movimiento, y tras ella dejaba una línea y mostraba todo el movimiento.

Paso leyendo un poco mas de tiempo hasta que se decidió a bajar a cenar.

Le pidió a Tom un plato de pastas con una cerveza de mantequilla y se sentó en una mesa un poco alejada.

Eran cerca de las nueve y ya había terminado de cenar, estaba bajando un poco la comida con la cerveza que la tomaba de a tragos.

De repente se sintió un gran ruido en la parte de atrás del Caldero en la entrada al Callejón, y al momento se abrió la puerta bruscamente entrando varias personas heridas y con caras de horror.

Varias personas los miraron con caras de extrañeza, sin entender lo que pasaba, en cambio él, Harry, ya se estaba parando y sacando su varita del compartimiento de su túnica imaginándose de lo que pasaba allá afuera.

Tom se les acerco rápidamente, pero incluso antes de que él abriera la boca para hablar, uno de los que estaba mejor y sin heridas empezó a hablar, -por favor que alguien llame a los aurores, allá afuera hay cerca de 10 o 15 mortifagos y están haciendo destrozos en el Callejón, han dejado ya a muchos heridos y no se si ya hay algunos muertos.

Al momento de que la palabra "mortifagos" salió de la boca de aquel hombre muchas de las personas que estaban allí adentro se asustaron y empezaron a hacer mucho alboroto, Harry vio como algunos de ellos se desaparecían inmediatamente y otros y salían corriendo por la puerta que daba al Londres Muggle, Tom se asusto muchísimo pero en vez de escapar como lo hacían una cantidad de las personas se dirigió a la chimenea, y a llegar a ella Harry oyó como se comunicaba con el ministerio.

Oh si, este era su momento, era el momento de ver que tanto había crecido su poder hasta ahora y como manejaba la espada, además el sabia que la Orden siempre demoraba mucho en llegar y bueno del ministerio ni se hablaba, además seguramente no seria tan difícil ya que si Tom mandaba tan pocos mortifagos a atacar un gran punto de reunión de magos, seria que él lo único que querría seria asustar, por lo tanto los mortifagos debían de ser novatos.

Harry se arreglo bien su capa, se puso un hechizo de fijación en la capucha para que no se desprendiera, luego de eso salió corriendo a la entrada del callejón.

Al entrar al Callejo vio un paisaje bastante desalentador, como había poca gente en el lugar, por la hora, las personas que estaban corriendo dirigiéndose hacia allí eran contadas, pero las tiendas, había algunas destruidas y de algunas otras le salían humo y se veían llamas por dentro, a unos 150 metros se llegaba a ver a un pequeño grupo de personas con túnicas negras y las típicas mascaras de los mortifagos.

Se acerco lo más rápida y cautelosamente posible para que no lo vieran sino hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca de ellos.

Cuando los mortifagos lo vieron, el que parecía ser que estaba al mando hablo, -vaya parece que un mago ha decidido hacernos frente, veremos lo que puede hacer un mago solo contra doce mortifagos.

Vaya parece que no me había equivocado en mis predicciones, estos idiotas son novatos.

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto el mortífago con una sonrisa malévola en su cara.

-Que te importa- le contesto Harry con la voz mas fría que pudo poner y con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Vaya parece que te crees muy listo- le volvió a decir el mortífago conservando su sonrisa.

-No creas que ustedes son los únicos con derecho a esconder su identidad, aunque considero que hacerlo es de cobardes, en algunos momentos es también beneficioso- le contesto Harry acentuando su sonrisa.

-Veremos si eres tan listo hablando como peleando contra doce mortifagos- le dijo el mortífago, y sacando su varita bastante rápido le grito –AVADA KEDAVRA- de la varita del mortífago salió un rayo verde con una gran velocidad, los demás mortifagos mostraron sonrisas en sus caras pensando que habría un mago menos en el mundo.

Extrañamente para Harry en el momento en el que el mortífago pronuncio la maldición mortal, todo se volvió mas lento, y como si ya supiera lo que tenia que hacer en su mente apareció la imagen de las espada de Gryffindor.

Al mismo momento los mortifagos veían asombrados como en la cintura del extraño mago que les estaba entorpeciendo los planes de su señor, le aparecía un cinturón de oro con una espada.

Harry saco la espada y la dirigió hasta encontrarse con la maldición la cual reboto y con una mayor velocidad se dirigió a uno de los mortifagos cayendo muerto instantáneamente.

Harry miro asombrado la espada, porque no tenia idea de lo que había pasado, lo único que hizo fue dejarse llevar por lo que aparecía en su mente, como si la espada lo manejara a el en vez de el a ella, como si ella le dijera lo que tenia que hacer. Luego de recuperarse del asombro formo una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Los mortifagos también salían del asombro y el líder del grupo les grita a los demás muy enojado y sin su sonrisa –¡ATAQUEN Y MATENLO!-.

Todos los mortifagos empezaron a lanzar maldiciones a diestro y siniestro a una gran velocidad, principalmente eran las dos maldiciones imperdonables, la CRUCIATUS y el AVADA, aunque también escucho alguna que otra maldición como la rompe huesos y la delectrus (N.A.: Maldición que al tocar a la persona le descarga una cantidad de carga eléctrica, dependiendo de la fuerza con la que sea enviada).

Harry dejándose llevar otra vez por lo que le decía su mente, dejo de lado la varita y como si fuera un experto en esgrima empieza a fintar y a bloquear las maldiciones con la espada sin ninguna dificultad, los mortifagos veían asombrados como el hombre que les estaba haciendo frente esquivaba gran parte de las maldiciones y otras las bloqueaba y las redirigía hacia ellos con su espada, todo esto a una gran velocidad, ellos tenían grandes dificultades para esquivar sus propias maldiciones ya que venían todas con una mayor velocidad y un mayor poder, al parecer la espada las potenciaba, ya habían 3 de ellos tirados en el piso no sabían si muertos o simplemente sin conciencia pero no lo iban a comprobar. Viendo esto los mortifagos empezaron a lanzar menos maldiciones con mas precisión y ya no tan guiados por la ira, así y todo el hombre seguía esquivándolas y al parecer el lanzarle menos maldiciones lo beneficiaba porque las redirigidas tenían mas precisión que antes.

Harry fintaba, giraba, saltaba, Coria, se agachaba todo a una gran velocidad, también movía su espada a mayor velocidad interceptando todos los hechizos que podía aunque muy pocos daban en el blanco producto de su poco experiencia con la espada, igual los mortifagos no se daban cuenta de esto, vio como otra AVADA le dio a uno de los mortifagos que cayo fulminado al piso, luego vio como una DELECTRUS le dio a otro que luego de temblar fuertemente durante unos diez segundos cayo al piso aunque posiblemente no estaba muerto por mas que lo despertaran no se podría ni mover por un tiempo, luego vio como un rayo negro desconocido para el le dio a otro de los mortifagos que también cayo, se dio cuenta como los mortifagos empezaban a pensar antes de mandar las maldiciones, estas empezaron a llegar mas precisas pero en menor cantidad, esto en vez de dificultarlo a el, lo que le permitió fue redirigir las maldiciones con mayor precisión permitiéndole darle a otros 3 mortifagos.

Los mortifagos al ver esto volvieron a enfurecerse y a mandar mas maldiciones aunque al estar en menor numero ya no era lo mismo. Harry empezó a corre hacia uno de los mortifagos, esquivando e interceptando las maldiciones mandadas, que como se estaba concentrando en avanzar hasta el mortifagos, no le prestaba atención para redirigirlas correctamente, llego hasta el mortífago y dirigió su espada hacia el corazón de el, si es que tenia, el mortífago intento esquivarle, pero fallo y la espada se clavo en su cuerpo, no se había clavado en su corazón pero había logrado su cometido, había matado al mortífago clavándole la espada en el estomago, vio como una cruciatus le era enviada, logro redirigirla pero rozo a un mortífago, este formo una gran expresión de dolor y para de tirar hechizos pero quedo parado, cuando vio como una AVADA era lanzada por el líder, logro interceptar esta imperdonable con su espada matando al ,mortífago que le había rozado la cruciatus, al ver que solo quedaban 4 mortifagos decidió matar al líder para ver si los otros se iban, se dirigió hacia el líder corriendo, este al ver que el extraño hombre se dirigía hacia el le envió un AVADA, pero el hombre volvió a interceptarla enviándola hacia una pared de un local que destruyo, y antes de que el líder se diera cuenta y pudiera enviar otro hechizo, Harry había pegado un pequeño salto y descargo un golpe con la espada hacia el cuello del mortífago que al entrar en contacto con la espada, esta corto su cuello como cualquier cuchillo de cocina que corta un fideo, desprendiendo la cabeza del mortífago de su cuerpo muriendo al instante, dejando una visión horrible hacia sus compañeros, haciendo que estos desaparezcan del lugar horrorizados y muy asustados.

Al ver como los mortifagos desaparecían Harry paro de moverse. Al momento volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, ¡había matado a 9 personas! o eso es lo que pensaba, aunque pensándolo bien eran mortifagos y ellos violaban, torturaban mataban niños y hasta los torturaban, el solo se había encargado de eliminar a 9 personas que hacían mal en el mundo y pensando en el dicho de "Combatir el fuego con fuego" quedo satisfecho con lo que hizo.

Se estaba por ir cuando le vino a la mente el hechizo encantamiento que había leído ese día en el libro de encantamientos del año pasado, así que decidió probar algo.

Pensando en el sello de su anillo grito –PROYECTUS- al momento apareció en el cielo al lado de la marca tenebrosa un gran fénix lleno de fuego con un león mordiendo su cola y un águila que era sostenido por las patas del fénix. Este sello dejo a la marca tenebrosa como una pequeña y fea marca ya que su sello era mucho mas hermoso.

Luego pensando en un aviso para Voldemort volvió a pronunciar el hechizo y un poco mas debajo de su sello apareció el aviso. Esperaba que al día siguiente apareciera todo en el Diario, _OH si el diario de mañana seria el mas vendido hasta el momento, el diario de mañana seria una bomba de información para la comunidad mágica, mañana la comunidad mágica abriría los ojos de la realidad de su mundo._

Cuando ya estaba bastante lejos del lugar, dirigiéndose al caldero escucho como se aparecían muchas personas, miro para atrás y se dio cuenta de que era la Orden, se fijo en una persona que destacaba, de todo el grupo, desde donde el estaba podía ver un aura blanca, era Dumbledore, al parecer sus poderes semidesarrollados le permitían ver solo las auras mas poderosas, se dio cuenta como el anciano miraba para arriba y luego miraba en su dirección, no se dio cuenta si lo vio, pero por las dudas se dirigió hacia las sombras que proyectaban las tiendas de la luz que emitan las marcas en el cielo, cuando estuvo allí empezó a correr hacia el Caldero.


	6. Repercusiones

AL FIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HE TERMINADO.

Vaya han sido casi cuatro meses que no he actualizado, y si lo sé, deben querer matarme, y lo siento mucho, pero tengo algunas excusas, primero que nada bueno mi computadora se rompió y estuve cerca de dos meses sin ella, no saben todo lo que sufrí, tenia muchas ganas de leer los ficts que tanto me gustan, la segunda excusa, es que yo antes de ser escritor soy lector, la lectura es mi hobby preferido, lo que mas me gusta por lo tanto cuando me trajeron la compu me puse a leer los ficts atrasados, además supongo que muchos de ustedes conocerán la antigua pagina de harryargentino, bueno esta pagina se cerro durante un mes y cuando abrió muchos autores habían avanzado sus ficts por lo tanto me dedique a leerlos, y finalmente la excusa más importante, es que tuve un periodo de parciales en el liceo (para los que no saben, los parciales son como los exámenes de fin de año pero son dos por año, y va solo lo que se dio en la mitad del años) por lo tanto estuve como dos semanas preparándolo y luego las dos semanas de parciales que estudiaba todos los días.

Bueno dichas mis excusas esta en ustedes perdonarme o no, pueden mandarme lo que quieran acepto todo menos obviamente insultos al por mayor.

Ahh me olvide otra cosa es que demore mucho porque el capi que estaba escribiendo que es el Nº 7 (porque yo escribo uno y subo el anterior), fue el que me ha resultado más difícil de todos, ya lo verán cuando lo suba.

Por cierto si alguien se quiere comunicar conmigo mi msn es peterezeithucaARROBAhotmail...

BUENO PARECE QUE LA PAGINA NO ME DEJA PONER MI DIRECCIÓN DE CASILLA POR ESO LA PUSE DE ESA MANERA, PERO SI LA QUIEREN VER BIEN VAYAN A DONDE DICE "Autor" APRETEN EL LINK DE PEDRO I, ALLI IRAN A MI PROFILE Y ALLI ESTA MI DIRECCIÓN.

Ahora si la respuesta a sus reviews que por cierto tuve muchos.

**Liz Echizen: **Hola Liz como andas, que suerte que te haya gustado este capitulo, espero que no te acostumbres a la acción, porque ahora falta bastante para que haya otro ataque, nos vemos, un gran saludo, por cierto espero que actualices tu ficts.

**Anfitrite: **Hola, que suerte que te haya gustado la pelea, me costo imaginármela, no soy bueno para describir una lucha, y lamento mucho en lo de tu duda todavía tendrás que esperar, y por lo de Hermione y Ron no te preocupes que aparecerán pero Serra recién dentro de dos capis, por ahora estoy ordenando un poco la vida de Harry, un saludo y espero verte en este cap.

**Menlor Gryffindor: **Hola menlor, muchas gracias por el review, que suerte que te haya gustado, bueno espero verte también en este cap.

**Joanjy: **Hola joanjy como andas, bueno aunque al principio no lo iba a hacer, ya que yo aplico la frase de "es mi ficts, y por lo tanto hago lo que quiera", luego me puse a pensar y tienes bastante razón, además creo que me diste una idea bastante buena, ya que como lo he pensado creo que el ficts quedara mejor, y por lo que van a decir en el profeta no te preocupes, porque desde un principio tenia pensado exactamente que en un principio lo vieran como un nuevo mago oscuro que se revelara ante Voldemort, bueno en este capitulo no veras la evolución de Harry, la veras en el siguiente, y espero que te guste como haya quedado cuando la leas. Bueno espero verte en este cap.

**Shani 3000: **Hola Shani, bienvenida al ficts, es bueno ver que en casi todos los capis hay alguien nuevo que lee, siento mucho la demora, espero que hayas entendido mis excusas, por cierto muchas gracias por el cumplido, y si a mí también me gusta ver a Harry rebelde, aunque en este solo lo hará contra Voldemort, bueno un saludo y espero verte en el siguiente cap.

**Luzali: **Vaya, cinco reviews, siento demasiado haberte hecho esperar tanto espero que me perdones, por cierto yo ya te había agregado, pero vi que tu no así que te borre porque supuse que como no conocías mi dirección no me habías aceptado, te la dejo de vuelta es peterezeithucaARROBAhotmail... esta vez esperare a que tu me agregues. Bueno un gran saludo amiga espero verte también en este cap.

**Melisa Mistick: **Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, le daré un golpe a Harry, pero no Serra en este capi, porque este es un capi como yo los llamo de transición, que son necesarios para que el ficts continúe, bueno espero verte en este ficts también, por cierto espero que actualices pronto tu ficts.

**Sofygryffindor90:** Hola, siento mucho la demora, y no te preocupes que no le cogerá el gustillo, tengo una pregunta, que te ha pasado con tu ficts, hace mucho que no lo actualizas, exactamente 1 mes mas que el mío, espero que lo continúes, bueno un gran saludo.

**Yedra Phoenix: **Bueno solo he decidido mostrarles un anticipo de lo que tengo pensado para después, pero no te acostumbres que para la siguiente pelea falta bastante, por lo de la reacción de voldemort, tal vez lo haga no lo sé, tal vez muestre lo que pase cuando salga el diario. Bueno un saludo.

**Juana.G: **Bueno bienvenida al ficts, y si es cierto que leí tu historia, pero no te deje review, y lo siento, pero es que no acostumbro a leer ese tipo de ficts, lo leí por curiosidad y me gusto, espero que alguna vez hagas algún ficts medio largo, lo leería con gusto, bueno un saludo.

**Rr: **Hola, bienvenido al ficts, muchas gracias por el review, y no te preocupes pero pronto aparecerán los amigos por ahora estoy ordenando la vida de Harry, espero verte de vuelta por acá.

**Crazy Ángeel: **Hola bienvenida al ficts, que suerte que te haya gustado la historia, y no te preocupes que los remordimientos ya vendrán, por cierto no he podido leer tu ficts pero no te preocupes que lo haré, un saludo.

**Kaito Seishiro: **Hola bienvenido al ficts, que suerte que te haya gustado, espero verte de vuelta por acá, nos vemos.

**Annkora: **Hola bienvenida al ficts, que suerte que te haya gustado mi historia, disculpa que no haya podido leer tu ficts, pero es que he estado un poco ocupado con el estudio como lo dije arriba, bueno espero verte también en este cap, un saludo.

**Saiyury11:** Hola bienvenido al ficts, aquí esta lo que esperabas.

**Noemí Potter: **Hola bienvenida al ficts, intentare no hacer como vos, pero es bastante difícil a veces, por eso no te reprocho nada que demores, pero ahora espero que actualices tus ficts, bueno espero verte de vuelta por acá, un gran saludo.

**Feliasfenix: **Hola como andas, que suerte que te haya gustado mi historia, me siento halagado que alguien con una historia tan genial como la tuya le guste la MIA, por cierto bienvenido al ficts, y si hay muchos ficts de este tipo que tienen ese tipo de cosas en común, el poder de Harry, su descendencia, su dinero y muchas mas cosas, así que no si quieres ponerlo en tu historia yo no tengo problema, espero verte de nuevo por acá, un gran saludo amigo.

**Belu: **Hola como andas, bienvenido al ficts, por cierto disculpa la pregunta pero no sé si eres él o ella, que suerte que te haya gustado mi historia y por supuesto que podemos comunicarnos por msn, pero al final en tu review no me dejaste la dirección pero te dejo la MIA es bueno nos vemos.

**Jaimol: **Hola bienvenido al ficts, por cierto muchas gracias por el trillón de galeons me vienen muy bien, bueno espero que tu actualices tus historias pronto que están muy buenas, un saludo.

Bueno tengo él ultimo comentario, no sé si ya lo dije pero algunos me hicieron ver directa o indirectamente que exageraba con el poder y el dinero de Harry, y si es cierto, lo hago pero es que no lo puedo evitar es mas fuerte que yo.

Otra cosa algunos de ustedes me dijeron que me había pasado con el ataque, y aunque al principio no lo iba a hacer ya que yo suelo aplicar la frase de "es mi historia y por lo tanto hago lo que quiera con ella" como le dije a Joanjy, después me puse a pensar y vi que tenían algo de razón, además creo que por algún lado tenia que salir toda la rabia que ha contenido Harry, así que verán los resultados de lo que me dijeron en el capi que viene.

Bueno ahora si no los entretengo mas y los dejos leer tranquilos.

Repercusiones

Entro rápidamente al Caldero Chorreante, no había nadie, todos se habían ido asustados por el ataque, solo estaba Tom, que también estaba asustado, se le notaba en su cara, aunque el no sabia que el ataque ya había terminado, y no iba a ser él quien se lo dijera, y antes de que Tom abriera la boca para preguntarle que hacia afuera en medio de un ataque, se dirigió rápidamente hacia su habitación, haciéndose el que no lo había visto, aunque claramente había notado su cara de sorpresa al verlo llegar desde afuera.

Entro a su habitación, se saco el hechizo de fijación de la capa y capucha rápidamente se saco la túnica de combate, todavía estaba sorprendido y un poco shockeado con lo que había pasado aunque satisfecho, pensó que al matar a personas aunque fueran mortifagos, se iba a sentir una basura, alguien igual a ellos, pero enseguida se había puesto a pensar, que si el no los mataba, el ministerio los mandarria a Azkaban, al tiempito Voldie atacaría y los liberaría, y otra vez ellos saldrían, matarían niños, adultos, ancianos, violarían mujeres y niños, torturarían a cualquiera que se les pondría enfrente, y alguno de ellos podrían ser cualquiera de sus amigos, por lo tanto entendió que al matar a ellos serian unos cuantos de sicópatas menos en el mundo. Por otro lado, parece que su padre tenia razón cuando le dijo que la familia Potter eran los mejores espadachines del mundo mágico, al parecer lo llevaban en la sangre, eran espadachines natos, ya que eso era lo que había pasado, el nunca había estudiado esgrima, ni ningún arte en el que se luchara con espadas, sin embargo cuando fue a luchar con la espada de Gryffindor al parecer se sabia todos los movimientos, había logrado bloquear y devolver la mayoría de hechizos sin siquiera utilizar la varita, aunque eso de que la espada devolvía los hechizos no lo sorprendía demasiado, ya que por algo fue la espada que empuño uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts, ya quería saber cuantas cosas mas podía hacer la espada.

Tirado en la cama como estaba siguió pensando un rato en como por segunda vez, en pocos días su vida había cambiado drásticamente, -_y eso que todavía no termina-_ pensó Harry, en su cara se vio una sonrisa al rememorar la vez en que se entero que era un mago, y por primera vez había tenido un amigo, -_ese momento fue el primer cambio en mi vida, aunque después vinieron muchos mas, ese fue el mas drástico, y sinceramente no me arrepiento de que haya pasado así, la vida le había dado muchos golpes, y le había sacado mucho, pero ahora se lo estaba devolviendo, y aparentemente era con creces-._

Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba, que no se daba cuenta que el sueño lo estaba invadiendo y se estaba durmiendo, ya había cerrado los ojos cuando sintió algo que lo saco de sus pensamientos y de su estado de adormecimiento, empezó sintiendo un ruido muy vago, de algo que era golpeado, era como un vidrio, y era muy insistente, cuando salió de su estado, logro ver que lo que golpeaba era una lechuza, que parecía estar hacia bastante rato golpeando la ventana de su habitación, -_vaya parece que ni escondido puedo estar tranquilo._

Abrió la ventana y rápidamente y un poco enojado por que le haya interrumpido, le saco la carta a la lechuza, esta lo noto y ululo enojada. Miro la carta por delante y solo decía su nombre, la miro por detrás y abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido y poniendo cara de inocencia como de no haber roto un plato en su vida, dijo para sí –parece que me han descubierto.

En la parte de atrás de la carta había un nombre, un nombre muy conocido para Harry, y también para el mundo mágico, el nombre que había en la carta era de un mago que se decía era el más grande mago conocido hasta el momento, y si, por que no decirlo, Harry también pensaba lo mismo, es mas, si se lo preguntaran, no dudaría en afirmarlo.

Y si lo han adivinado, creo que no era tan difícil deducirlo luego de esta información, la carta decía _Albus Dumbledore_.

_Hola Harry, supongo que te estarás preguntando porque te escribo esta carta, te habrás dado cuenta que sé donde estas, y que te escapaste de la casa de tus tíos sin el permiso de nadie de la orden, y también que te permití ese pequeño escape._

_Como fue que me di cuenta de que te escapaste, y porque te lo permití, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar sobre eso, porque esta carta no es por ese motivo. El motivo de esta carta es porque sé que participaste en el ataque reciente del Callejón, sé que fuiste tú el que los ha atacado, y lo haz hecho con la espada de Godric que sacaste en tu 2º año, por esta razón quiero pedirte que me esperes mañana a eso de las diez, ya que iré a visitarte y a tener una amena charla contigo, para darte algunas explicaciones._

_Nos vemos mañana, y un gran saludo._

Albus Dumbledore 

_P.D.: Por cierto Harry nunca se me hubiera ocurrido mejor sello para tu familia, marca exactamente tu poder, y tu ascendencia._

_P.D.2.: Y Tom debe estar furioso y desesperado por el mensaje que has dejado, luego de haber sentido la onda expansiva que haz hecho y de ver que haz acabado con sus mortifagos, aunque no sepa que hayas sido tú el que ha hecho todo esto, debe de estar realmente asustado, jaja._

_Vaya al parecer a Dumbledore no se le escapa una- _pensó Harry, estaba medio sorprendido, nunca hubiera imaginado que Dumbledore le hubiera permitido escaparse, y bueno con lo de que sabia que se había ido, eso no lo sorprendía, el viejo había sido siempre muy perspicaz, vería que pasaría mañana, esperaba que no le trajera a toda la orden como escolta para llevárselo al cuartel, o que le llevara a la Sra. Weasley para que le reprochara lo irresponsable que había sido y bla, bla, bla, el discurso de siempre, aunque el estaría listo, se levantaría antes de que Dumbledore llegara, alistaría sus cosas y estaría pronto para desaparecerse e irse si es que la orden pensaba llevárselo al cuartel.

Se desvistió, y se acostó en la cama, se puso a pensar de vuelta en el ataque, repaso todo lo que había hecho, las probabilidades que tuvo de que los hechizos lo golpearan, cuando de repente algo inesperado abordo su mente, era algo sobre lo que había estado pensando mientras estaba en Hogwarts, en los últimos días, había descubierto algo que al principio no quería aceptar, y que tuvieron que pasar 5 años para darse cuenta, ese algo era mas bien alguien, que al parecer su padrino se había dado cuenta mucho antes de morir, y lo había hecho cohibir en su encuentro, y al parecer era una debilidad de todos los hombres Potter. Con una gran sonrisa en su cara y pensando en esa persona, se durmió deseando encontrarse lo mas pronto posible con ella.

Dumbledore se apareció con cara de preocupación en la cocina del cuartel, allí estaban solo Remus y Tonks que al verlo aparecerse y con cara de preocupación, se pararon rápidamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado Albus? ¿Por qué esa cara?- le pregunto Remus que también mostraba cara de cansancio producto de su reciente viaje.

-Remus haz la llamada, sé esta realizando un ataque al callejón Diagon, necesitamos aparecernos allí en dos minutos.

Remus abrió sus canales mentales, y mando el aviso. Era una forma de comunicación mucho mas eficaz que la de los mortifagos, aunque no muchos la conocían, solo las personas muy avanzadas en legeremancia, se los había enseñado Dumbledore, al igual que el comunicarse con sus patronus, todos sabían que Voldemort sabia esta forma pero como a el le gustaba mucho el hacer sufrir usaba su propia forma de comunicación la cual era muy dolorosa.

Al minuto se apareció la mitad de la orden unas 40 personas, los cuales estaban todos los del circulo interno de la orden que eran alrededor de 25 personas, los demás eran reclutas de la primera guerra, que no eran tan cercanos.

-Muy bien- dijo Dumbledore –somos suficientes, se esta realizando un ataque en el callejón, nos apareceremos todos allí.

Al instante se sintieron muchos craquees, algunos mas fuertes que otros, el único al que nunca se le oyó nada fue a Dumbledore, se decía que cuanto mas poder y practica era menor el ruido, aunque nadie nunca confirmo esto.

Al instante muchos craks se sintieron en el callejón Diagon, pero en ves de encontrarse en medio de una lluvia de hechizos como todos supusieron, solo encontraron cerca de unos 10 cuerpos tirado en el suelo, eran mortifagos muertos, a algunos se les notaban maldiciones pero extrañamente uno de ellos tenia en el cuerpo algunas cortadas y agujeros, como si a él le hubieran clavado algo en el cuerpo, algo filoso y bastante fino pero lo suficientemente largo como para que el agujero traspase el otro lado del cuerpo, y había uno especialmente horrible, era una visión terrorífica, muy propia de alguien que tuviera una gran sed de venganza, le habían cortado la cabeza, esta estaba separada de su cuerpo.

Todos los de la orden habían quedado muy sorprendidos, y horrorizados con la visión pero había alguien que estaba mas sorprendido todavía, y este era Dumbledore que al parecer estaba mirando algo en el cielo, Remus supuso que veía la marca tenebrosa, así que viéndolo tan preocupado y sorprendido, se acerco a preguntarle que pasaba.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Albus?

-¿Aun no te has fijado en el cielo Remus?- al instante en que el sabio anciano dijo esto, todos los miembros que estaban pendientes de la respuesta miraron hacia el cielo, al hacerlo quedaron todavía mas sorprendidos, ya que en el cielo no solo estaba la marca tenebrosa, sino también que había otra cosa, era también algo proyectado en el cielo, igual que la marca de los mortifagos, pero al mismo tiempo muy diferente, había un fénix en el medio, con un león mordiendo su cola, y también un águila que iba sostenida de las patas del fénix. Eran tres animales que significaban mucho si uno se ponía a pensar, uno era el animal mas mágico, símbolo de los grandes magos blancos, los otros dos eran animales comunes, pero que dos magos muy famosos los habían elegido como sus animales característicos, por su identificación con ellos, y Remus solo había conocido a dos personas que podían tener que ver con estos animales, pero cuando Remus vio el mensaje que había en el cielo, quedo todavía mas sorprendido, era un mensaje que decía mucho, que ese sentimiento de esperanza que había empezado a tomar forma durante la primera guerra, que había decaído totalmente aquella noche del 31 de octubre, en el que había quedado solo, y había perdido a todos sus amigos, y que se había hundido mas todavía cuando muere Sirius en el ministerio, renazca con mucho mas fuerza que antes, aunque también con mucho miedo de pensar que había sido Harry el que le había cortado la cabeza a ese mortífago.

-Albus, ¿esto tiene algo que ver con Harry?- le pregunto Remus.

-Eso es lo que quiero confirmar- le contesto. Al momento hubieron mas craks y se aparecieron aurores y algunos periodistas, que en el momento en que llegaron empezaron a verse flashes para todos lados.

-Remus, debo ir a enviar una carta, avisa al circulo interno que en media hora abra una reunión de carácter urgente, si tiene que hacer algo, que lo dejen, esto sera más importante, encárgate de que los aurores no hagan muchas preguntas y de que los periodistas se vallan lo mas rápido posible- le dijo Albus muy apurado, y antes de que Remus pudiera incluso contestar el ya había desaparecido.

Dumbledore se apareció en su despacho, aunque la mayoría de la gente pensara que nadie se podía aparecer en Hogwarts, esto no era verdad, y él lo sabia, actualmente existían solo dos personas que se podían aparecer en Hogwarts, y bueno el primero era él, por ser el director, todos los directores de Hogwarts se podían aparecer dentro de esas mágicas paredes, muy pocas personas sabían que el se podía aparecer allí dentro, y eran todos de la Orden, eran menos de diez, ni siquiera algunos profesores conocían de este tema, solo los cuatro jefes de casa y Hagrid, además los otros eran Remus, Moody, los señores Weasley y Tonks. De la segunda persona que también se podía aparecer, solo él estaba enterado de esto, ni siquiera él circulo interno lo sabia, y bueno, ni la misma persona lo sabia, aunque ya se enteraría, cuando sus poderes despertaran totalmente.

Agarro un pergamino y una pluma y se puso a pensar que escribiría, debía pensar cuidadosamente las palabras que pondría, sabia que Harry todavía estaba enojado con él, y un mínimo error en su carta, podría provocar que a la mañana siguiente no lo encontrara, aunque luego sabría a donde se dirigiría si eso pasara, era mejor no ponerle mas leña al fuego, conocía bastante a Harry como para saber la reacción que tendría, y nunca resultaba nada bueno cuando el se enojaba, y ahora que sus poderes estaban despertando y todavía no sabia controlarlos completamente, probablemente si se enojaba podría provocar un desastre. También sabia muy bien que palabras escribir, y así y todo, tuvo que empezar de vuelta cerca de 6 veces.

Al fin la había terminado de escribir, le había costado mucho, no iba a mandar a Fawkes, así que salió de su despacho y se dirigió corriendo hacia la lechuzeria, cruzo el castillo en 5 minutos, corriendo, cuando llego, no parecía que tuviera cerca de 110 años, aunque no se sabia si era que su estado físico era muy bueno o era que la urgencia podía mas que su cansancio.

Agarro una lechuza cualquiera y envió la carta.

Habían pasado 25 minutos desde que se despidió de Remus, así que se propuso aparecerse en Grimuald. Cuando lo hizo vio que no había nadie ni en la cocina ni en living, así que se dirigió al salón de reuniones, cuando entro vio que ya estaban todos, y cuando lo hizo los murmullos se callaron, al parecer con la urgencia de la reunión nadie quiso llegar tarde.

Dumbledore entro a la habitación, y se dirigió al único asiento vació que había. Se sentó en su silla y antes de empezar a hablar se dedico a mirar un poco las caras de las personas, para saber mas o menos el panorama de cómo se sentían las personas allí dentro, McGonagal (N.A.: Sinceramente no recuerdo como se escribe) mostraba su cara estricta que nunca dejaba ver sus emociones, Snape mostraba una cara de sorpresa y preocupación, era una extraña cara en el que casi nunca mostraba, debería estar bastante exaltado para mostrarla, Remus tenia cara de sorpresa, un poco de satisfacción y otro poco de preocupación, no lo sorprendía contando que era el único que se había dado cuenta de la situación en que estaban, Molly Weasley tenia una gran cara de preocupación, y era de esperar, Moody tenia cara de extrañeza, al parecer sospechaba de algo, pero no estaba seguro.

Se paro decidio a comenzar a hablar, sabia que de esa reunión saldría todos sorprendidos y exaltados, había decidido tomar decisiones que harían que más de uno protestaran, pero estaba seguro, no habría posibilidad de discusión.

-Bueno señores- empezó Dumbledore –hoy han pasado acontecimientos muy importantes de los que solo uno de ustedes tiene conocimiento, estos hechos se me han adelantado demasiado a lo que esperaba, y me han llevado a tomar medidas muy drásticas.

Todos estaban esperando para ver que decía.

-Creo no equivocarme que solo una persona ha relacionado bien los hechos de esta noche, ¿no es así Remus?- el hombre nombrado asintió –no me sorprende que lo supieras Remus, sabiendo tus amigos de la infancia, y que entre los cuatro se contaban todo.

-Albus, puedes ir al grano y no darle mas vueltas, -pidió Molly un poco exasperada –todos queremos saber que ha pasado hoy que te ha puesto preocupado y quien ha matado a los mortifagos y además de cortarle la cabeza a ese hombre.

-Molly a eso voy pero no quiero que se sorprendan cuando diga el nombre, aunque sé que lo aran y que muchos de ustedes no me creerán. Lo que he visto en el cielo ha sido una clara muestra de poder, que estuvo dormido durante 15 años, este poder es muy grande, más grande que el mío, mucho más, y es nuestra única esperanza para esta guerra- al haber dicho esto Albus paro un momento para ver como se desataban las exclamaciones de sorpresa y los murmullos.

-Pero Albus, no puede haber tanto poder en un simple hechizo PROYECTUS- exclamo Filius Flitwick.

-No fue el hechizo el que me llevo a pensar en esto, sino lo que mostraba el hechizo y también los cuerpos de los mortifagos, creo que es hora de que se revela uno de los mayores secretos del mundo mágico, conocido por muy pocas personas. Los tres animales vistos en el cielo marcan un gran poder, y el texto marca que ha despertado.

-Debo decirles que hoy en la mañana la espada de Godric Gryffindor ha desaparecido de mi despacho, esta espada antes de ser sacada del sombrero permanecía guardada en la cámara de su dueño, esta cámara ha pertenecido a una familia, que extrañamente no ha podido acceder esa cámara nunca. En su momento le dije a Harry que la espada podía ser sacada solo por un verdadero Gryffindor, lo que el tomo como un Gryffindor de corazón, en cambio yo me refería a uno de sangre- al decir esto algunos abrieron mucho los ojos, otros mostraron caras confusas de no entender, -volviendo un poco para atrás, el sombrero formo una entrada a la cámara de Gryffindor, la cual solo podía ser abierta por el verdadero heredero, por esto la familia Potter nunca ha podido abrir esta cámara, y que muy pocos saben la ascendencia de esta familia.

Nadie pudo expresar palabras al escuchar lo que había dicho el Profesor, era algo increíble, Remus en cambio tenia una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Ahora les confirmo lo que todos están pensando, Harry Potter ha sido el que ha matado a todos estos mortifagos, y también le a cortado la cabeza, Harry actualmente no esta en su casa de Privet Drive, sino que esta en el Callejón Diagon, y es el heredero legitimo de Godric Gryffindor.

Al terminar de decir estas palabras, si alguien hubiera estado afuera del salón escuchando, hubiera pensado que una bomba había caído en el lugar y había explotado. Y es que era cierto, todo el mundo se había parado, y había empezado a hablar al mismo tiempo y para hacerse oír, alzaban cada vez mas la vos.

Dumbledore para hacerse oír, se apunto la varita en la garganta, y murmuro SONORUS, al instante hablo por arriba de todos.

-POR FAVOR SEÑORS, CALMEMOSNOS- al instante todos se callaron y Dumbledore anulo el hechizo.

-Señores- volvió a hablar Dumbledore –sé que lo que acabo de decir es bastante sorprendente, pero todavía no saben todos los misterios que encierran a Harry y no me corresponde a mí decírselos, también sé que él cortarle la cabeza a ese mortífago fue muy horrible, hasta raya lo sádico, pero nunca vayan a pensar que Harry se puede convertir en otro Voldemort, si lo piensan bien cualquier otro adolescente en la situación de Harry, posiblemente se hubiera suicidado, o hubiera perdido totalmente el control de sus acciones, pero Harry todavía no lo ha hecho, y tampoco lo hará, es posible que para mañana el ya se este culpando y aborreciendo a si mismo, o talvez se empiece a tener miedo, deben saber que esos misterios que encierran a Harry y que ustedes no saben son mucho peores de lo que se imaginan, y que cada vez me sorprende mas la fortaleza de Harry, no deben prejuzgarlo por que el nunca lo ha hecho con nadie, y recuerden que Tom mato a sus padres, nunca se convertiría en su sucesor.

-Pero Albus, como es posible, además ¿Por qué nunca nos habías dicho? Y ¿Por qué James nunca demostró tener tanto poder?- pregunto Minerva muy sorprendida.

-Bueno Minerva, los poderes de herederos empiezan a despertar a partir de los 17, no sé si recuerdas que en su ultimo año hubo una gran mejora en las notas de James, pero además James era descendiente y no heredero por lo tanto sus poderes nunca estuvieron completos.

-Pero no puede ser, si siempre fue un crió arrogante, que nunca demostró conocimientos en pociones, además Potter es muy cobarde como para haber hecho lo que dices que hizo- dijo Snape muy enojado y sin ocultar sus malas intenciones al decir lo dicho.

-Te aseguro Severus, que Harry es muy capas, además no creo que en tus clases le hayas facilitado las cosas, creo que es hora de que dejes de ser tan infantil y dejes atrás tus resentimientos hacia James- le hablo Dumbledore muy enojado por haber escuchado hablar así del niño que siempre considero como un nieto.

Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos de la frialdad en que le había contestado Albus a Snape, era extraño que él perdiera la paciencia, y más con Snape con el que siempre se había mostrado muy comprensivo, así que todos quedaron muy callados.

Luego de que todos se calmaran Dumbledore volvió a hablar, -creo no equivocarme al decir que Harry no utilizo la varita, sino que utilizo la espada para matarlos, sino estoy mal informado la espada tiene grandes propiedades mágicas, y una de ellas es que actúa como un escudo reflector con los hechizos, pero ustedes se preguntaran igual como ha logrado reflejar hechizos de mas de 10 mortifagos, creo no equivocarme que Harry al igual que muchos Potter son natos con el arte de la esgrima. Esto me lleva a querer darle clases especiales a Harry además de a los cinco jóvenes que participaron en la emboscada del Ministerio de Misterios.

Al instante, y como Albus ya preveía, Molly Weasley salto en la silla y muy exaltada dijo –Albus, no dejare que mis dos hijos más pequeños al igual que Harry y Hermione sean ya desde tan temprana edad involucrados en la guerra, son los únicos que me quedan sin tener que preocuparme por ellos ya que los otros cinco no puedo hacer nada, por lo menos deja que no me tenga que preocupar por ellos también, son todavía demasiado pequeños, y aunque Harry y Hermione no sean mis hijos sanguíneos los considero como dos mas de todos los Weasley, no dejare que ellos no puedan disfrutar de su niñez y adolescencia como adolescentes que son, no dejare que los cargues con responsabilidades de adulto- termino de decir la Sra. Weasley ya desesperada y haciendo fuerza por sostener las lagrimas.

-Molly el tema no esta en discusión, además Harry desde pequeño a tenido que madurar a golpes y ha llevado la una gran carga en su espalda, yo lo único que haré será darle armas, y como ya habrás notado Hermione y Ron lo seguirán siempre, el Señor Longbottom es fiel al igual que su padre, y el piensa que tiene una gran deuda con Harry, ya que Harry lo ha ayudado mucho a superar su desconfianza en si mismo y la Srta. Lovegood detrás de su personalidad tiene sus ideales muy presentes y seguirá a Harry fielmente, porque aunque no lo sepan Harry representa un líder en todos ellos.

-Y Ginny- pregunto Molly esperanzadamente al no haber escuchado salir su nombre de boca del director.

-Lo siento, pero creo que ella esta conformando otros planes dentro de la cabeza de Harry, por lo tanto también la incluyo.

-No entiendo, que quieres decir- volvió a preguntar la matriarca Weasley.

-Bueno los Potter tienen una extraña "maldición" en su familia que se inicio con Gryffindor y es un extraño gusto por las mujeres pelirrojas- contesto Dumbledore que al instante vio como Remus Lupin formaba una gran sonrisa en su cara sabiendo de lo que hablaba su director.

-No por nada Tom la eligió en su segundo año para manipularla- volvió a agregar Dumbledore –y no diré mas del tema.

-Ahora Remus tu les darás esgrima, y en conjunto con Snape y Moody les darás DCAO y duelo, lo mas avanzada posible. Moody tu te encargaras del entrenamiento físico y tu Snape les darás pociones avanzadas, Tonks tu les darás encantamientos, Minerva te toca transformaciones avanzadas y animagia, yo por otro lado les daré magia antigua y elemental, además de magia sin varita y oclumancia y legeremancia, Hagrid tu les daras ciudado de criaturas magicas avanzadas, les enseñaras a dominar todo tipo de animales, Arthur tu les enseñaras a ser los mejores espias, Charley tu daras técnicas de ataque aereo, Bill tu les daras camuflage, ocultación y sobrevivencia y Kingsley tu les daras defensa personal.

-Buen se termina la reunión, en una semana empezara el entrenamiento- termino de decir Albus dando por finalizada la reunión.


	7. Un futuro Oscuro el Destino del Mundo

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HOLA A TODOS GENTE!!!! Siento haberme demorado, creo que fueron dos meses, si dije que demoraría menos, realmente siento no haberlo cumplido, pero creo que a partir de ahora no me pondré fechas porque es muy posible que no las cumpla, mis excusas son simples, no tenia ganas de escribir, lo notaran con lo corto que será el siguiente capi.

Bueno creo que ahora responderé a sus reviews.

**Saiyury11: **Hola! Bueno que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que no me haya demorado mucho, un saludo.

**Sofigryffindor90: **Hola Arantxa ¿cómo andas?, bueno creo que algo de esto era lo que me pedías y no te preocupes, seguramente pensaras que se soluciono todo muy rápido, pero se paciente y veras que a Harry todavía le quedan algunas tretas que le tiene preparada la vida. Un gran saludo amiga.

**Felias Fénix: **Bueno creo que no he podido cumplir con tus exigencias, y sinceramente lo siento mucho, pero creo que debes saber lo que es no tener ganas de escribir, por cierto que ha pasado con tu ficts. Bueno espero seguirte viendo por aquí.

**Kaito Seishiro: **Que suerte que te haya gustado, por cierto permiteme preguntarte, ¿por qué siempre tienes hambre?

**Jaimol: **Hola ¿cómo estas? Bueno que suerte que te haya gustado, siento haber demorado, bueno espero verte pronto con alguna de tus actualizaciones.

**Melisa Mistick: **Hola, ¿Como andas? Bueno yo creo que lo de Dumbledore ya lo tenia planeado, era solo cuestión de hacerlo, porque no creo que en la batalla final se lance solo un hechizo, yo creo que nuestro Voldemort dará mucha pelea. Y bueno con lo de Harry y Ginny, estamos a mano, yo leo tu historia y no me gusta tu pareja y tu lees la mía y no te gusta mi pareja, así que todos contentos. Bueno un gran saludo y espero que actualices tu ficts pronto.

**Rr: **Me pregunto porque te presentas como rr, si tiene algún significado o que será, pero bueno, que suerte que te halla gustado el capi, y espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho con este.

**LizEchizen: **Me pregunto que habrá pasado con tu segundo ficts, el de la búsqueda del poder secreto, espero que lo sigas, por cierto tu primer ficts estuvo genial, que bueno que el capi te halla encantado, bueno me despido y te dejo leer.

**Luzali: **Bueno nunca pego una contigo, al parecer la dirección que yo tenia de tus reviews se me borro cuando no se permitió escribir mas las direcciones en la pagina, por lo tanto la perdí y te pediré que tu me agregues a mi, o me hagas llegar tu dirección, me casilla es peterezeithucaARROBAhot... bueno con respecto a lo que me dijiste en tu primer review, tienes mucha razón, es algo que me pasa en la vida cotidiana, cuando quiero explicar algo, lo hago tan detalladamente que al final la gente no entiende nada y yo me enredo en mis propias palabras. Intentare solucionarlo, pero en estos capis estoy tratando de encausar bien la historia por eso también sea muy detallista, bueno me dices que te ha parecido este capi con respecto a eso.

Bueno realmente siento mucho haberte hecho esperar, ahora te dejo leer un gran saludo amiga.

Bueno hasta aquí fueron las respuestas a los reviews. Quiero advertir una cosa, si ya han leído el libro 7 de HP no cuenten nada en sus reviews, es que yo no lo he leído estoy esperando a que salga el libro en español, no tengo el nivel suficiente para leerlo en ingles y además es muy caro, sale $1000, mas o menos como 40 dólares, bueno ahora los dejo leer tranquilamente, un gran saludo para todos.

Un futuro Oscuro... el Destino del Mundo Mágico en una sola decisión

Se despertó sudando, estaba temblando y muy asustado, había tenido una pesadilla, pero no se acordaba que era, sabia que voldemort no tenia nada que ver, sino le dolería la cicatriz, pero no se lograba acordar que había pasado. Estaba en la habitación de el caldero, era bastante amplia, aunque un poco oscuro y un leve olor a humedad y encierro, sintió algo extraño en sus manos, algo tibio y un poco espeso, se las miro y cuando lo hizo se llevo un gran susto, era sangre, sus manos estaban llenas de sangre, muy rápidamente y asustado porque no entendía lo que pasaba, Harry se quiso limpiar con las sabanas, lo hizo pero no salía, no entendía nada, de repente se dio cuenta que su cama estaba toda mojada de sangre, salto de la cama, cada vez estaba mas asustado y desesperado, se bajo de la cama tan rápido que ni miro para abajo y se resbalo, se apoyo con las manos y sintió otra vez el liquido rojo, tibio y espeso, toda su habitación estaba inundada de sangre, no entendía, estaba desesperado, no sabia que hacer, un gran miedo estaba creciendo en su corazón, intento buscar su varita, pero en su desesperación y nerviosismo, no recordaba donde la había dejado, la estaba buscando cuando al lado de su cama se aparecieron nueve figuras que lo miraban y señalaban, se horrorizo, uno de ellos estaba sin cabeza, y la tenia en sus manos, era el que había decapitado, a otro le bullía sangre desde un lugar en su estomago, era el mortífago al que le había clavado la espada en el estomago, otro de ellos tenia la cara como una calavera, era al que le había dado la maldición DELECTRUS.

De repente todos empezaron a hablar, le gritaron.

-Eres una asesino, ASESINO, ASESINO, nos has matado, y lo haz hecho de la peor forma.

Otras tres figuras aparecieron, a ellas ya las había visto antes, eran dos hombres y una mujer, mas específicamente sus padres y Sirius. Sonrió, pensó que estaba salvado, una gran tranquilidad empezó a recorrer por su cuerpo, pero su sonrisa se le congelo, vio como sus padres y Sirius sonreían, pero lo hacían maliciosamente, también le empezaron a gritar.

-ERES UN MALDITO ASESINO NO MERECES SER MI HIJO- le grito su padre, -NOS SACRIFICAMOS POR TI, Y MIRA COMO NOS PAGAS TRANSFORMANDOTE EN UN ASESINO SIN PIEDAD- le grito su madre.

-POR TU CULPA ESTOY MUERTO, TE TRATE COMO EL HIJO QUE NUNCA TUVE, Y POR TU MALDITO COMPLEJO DE HEROE ESTOY MUERTO, CUANDO VAS A APRENDER HARRY- le grito Sirius.

-ESO ES MENTIRA, YO NO FUI, FUE VOLDEMORT, ÉL ME ENGAÑO, YO SOLAMENTE QUERIA SALVARTE, Y YO SOLO LOS MATE POR CULPA DE LA ESPADA, ELLA ME ESTABA DOMINANDO –les suplicaba Harry ya llorando por el gran sentimiento de culpa que estaba sintiendo, sentía dolor mucho dolor por lo que le decían, esos no podían ser sus padres y su padrino, pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable, no entendía que pasaba, muchas preguntas surgían en su mente, ¿por qué le pasaba eso a el?¿Qué mal había hecho él?¿El solo había resistido los golpes de su vida? Vida miserable que lo único que le había dado había sido muerte y dolor.

-ESO ES MENTIRA, TODOS MORIMOS POR TU CULPA, VOLDEMORT NOS MATO, SI ES CIERTO, PERO ESO SOLO OCURRIO PORQUE VOS NACISTE, SI VOS NO HUBIERAS NACIDO NOSOTROS ESTARIAMOS CON VIDA Y SIRIUS NO HUBIERA PASADO 12 AÑOS EN AZKABAN, NI HUBIERA MUERTO PELEANDO POR SALVARTE- le volvió a gritar su madre.

-Y CON ELLOS, NO PONGAS EXCUSAS, LA ESPADA NO TE DOMINABA, SOLO HACIA LO QUE TU DESEABAS QUE ERA MATARLOS, PERO ELLOS NO SE MERECÍAN ESO, ERAN SOLO NOVATOS- le grito Sirius.

Se había quedad estático, pero seguía llorando ahora el sentimiento de culpa era mayor, no podía evitar pensar que todo lo que le decían sus padres y Sirius eran verdad, si el no hubiera nacido todo el mundo estaría mejor, sus amigos no correrían peligro, Sirius y sus padres estarían vivos, el Sr. Weasley no hubiera sufrido aquel ataque, y toda la familia Weasley no estaría en peligro, y Ginny nunca hubiera sido poseída por el recuerdo de voldemort en su primer año.

Sentía como una gran oscuridad se estaba apoderando de su corazón y su mente, el sentimiento de odio hacia si mismo aumentaba, se preguntaba si merecía vivir, si no seria mejor para todos haberse quitado la vida cuando lo intento.

De repente vio como los mortifagos que se habían quedado quietos mientras hablaba con sus padres se empezaron a mover hacia el, uno de ellos lo agarro de los pelos y lo tiro hacia un rincón, estaba seguro que en el momento en que sintió el tirón el mortífago se había quedado con parte de su cabello, lo empezaron a golpear despiadadamente, pero el ya no sentía el dolor, solo había en su corazón tal odio hacia si mismo que quería que todo acabase, que esos mortifagos lo golpearan hasta morir, se merecía los golpes.

Vio como sus padres se quedaban al margen, al igual que Sirius, pero lo miraban con una sonrisa maléfica, propia de Lord Voldemort.

Estaba todo llenos de los golpes, estos le sangraban, no sentía el dolor pero sentía que cada vez se ponía mas débil, y los mortifagos lo seguían golpeando, cuando sintió que se estaba a punto de desmayar todo desapareció, otra vez estaba arriba de su cama, la sangre en ella y en el suelo había desaparecido, sus golpes ya no estaban y los mortifagos y sus padres tampoco.

Pensó que todo había terminado, pero oh no, no era así, todavía quedaba lo peor y eso Harry no lo sabia, si Harry lograba superar esto, daría un paso mas en su poder, si no habría un nuevo Lord Voldemort pero mucho mas poderoso, en ese momento el destino del mundo dependía solo de la fuerza de voluntad de Harry, y nadie lo sabia, solo los centauros sabían que algo pasaría esta noche, que posiblemente aria cambiar al mundo, pero no sabían el desenlace, el destino del mundo estaba incierto.

De repente en la pared de enfrente empezaron a ver imágenes como si fuera una película muggle, en ella Harry veía como un encapuchado se presentaba a Voldemort, se agachaba, le besaba la túnica y luego le juraba lealtad.

-Levántate Harry- le ordeno voldemort en la película.

_Había escuchado bien, le había dicho "levántate Harry", se estaba refiriendo a el, no podía ser, esto no me puede estar pasando-_ todo esto lo pensaba Harry.

Vio como Voldemort se tocaba la marca haciendo el famoso llamado y enseguida se empezaron a aparecer mortifagos hasta que en menos de un minuto la sala se había llenado de mortifagos, habría alrededor de 50.

-Muéstrate- le ordeno Voldemort, y lo que Harry mas temía paso, cuando el encapuchado se bajo la capucha Harry abrió mucho los ojos y ese odio a si mismo que había desaparecido, volvió a surgir con mucho mas fuerza, si en ese momento alguien hubiera estado viendo a Harry hubiera visto como sus ojos perdían el brillo y se oscurecían. El encapuchado era el mismo, un poco mas alto, cuando el se mostró, los mortifagos se sorprendieron y empezaron a murmurar entre ellos.

-SILENCIO- grito Voldemort –mis mortifagos, lo que mas hemos esperado lo estamos a punto de conseguir, cuando el mundo mágico sepa que Harry Potter esta de nuestro lado, las esperanzas se iran a pique y nosotros atacaremos con mas fuerza, y en ese momento ganaremos.

Sintió como la risa despiadada de voldemort le hacia dar un gran escalofrió y como le retumbaba en la nuca.

Luego de eso la imagen cambio y empezó a ver horribles imágenes de grandes ataques, primero un ataque a un pequeño pueblo, ese fue el momento en que se mostraba al mundo como mortífago, como aparecía la orden y se mostraba ante ellos, como Remus, Tonks, McGonagall, Dumbledore, los Sres. Weasley e incluso Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Luna, le reprochaban y lloraban por lo que había hecho, pero el no les daba importancia y desaparecía con los mortifagos.

Luego de esto se vio a si mismo en muchas peleas, primero participando como un mortífago cualquiera, pero de a poco se vio como iba adquiriendo mas poder, como manejaba mejor la magia. De a poco empezó a ascender dentro de los mortifagos, vio como Voldemort le empezaba a dar mas libertades, se vio a si mismo empezando a liderar muchas batallas y como la mayoría eran ganadas, vio como gracias a el, el mundo no solo mágico sino también el muggle, iba perdiendo el bien y ganando el mal, se vio a si mismo liderando ataques a ministerios, para ese momento Voldemort ya había conquistado los ministerios de la mayoría de Europa Occidental, después Voldemort lo nombraba líder de un grupo de mortifagos, a esa altura Harry ya tenia un inmenso poder, y a Voldemort lo único que lo detenía para conquistar el resto del mundo era su gusto por hacer las cosas de la manera difícil, y lo que quedaba de la degradada y debilitada Orden del Fénix, que después de la traición de Harry de a poco había perdido poder.

Se vio a si mismo destruyendo Poblados enteros y hasta algunas ciudades bastante grandes, el solo utilizando su poder.

Finalmente vio como Voldemort lo nombraba el segundo al mando, y esa fue su perdición. Voldemort lo dejo matar Bellactrix y a Petegrew como venganza de lo que hicieron, se vio haciéndolo y disfrutándolo, torturándolos sin piedad, así como matando y torturando muggles y magos, niños, mujeres, hombres y haciendo unas cuantas atrocidades mas que no se atrevía ni a imaginar.

Harry ya era mas poderoso que Voldemort y este no se daba cuenta, se vio a si mismo juntando y reclutando cada vez mas mortifagos para traicionar a Voldemort, unos por miedo, otros por gusto, pero su grupo se iba agrandando muy rápidamente.

Finalmente se vio en la batalla final, cuando mostraba a Voldemort su verdadera cara, esta se enfurecía, tenia muy pocos mortifagos de su lado, la batalla fue muy grande, el despliegue de magia oscura fue enorme, pero finalmente gano la batalla, y se corono a si mismo como emperador del mundo.

Después de eso se vio como dirigía un ataque preparado hacia lo ultimo que quedaba de la resistencia que era la Orden del Fénix, se vio a si mismo ganando la batalla y poniendo prisioneros a todos los de la resistencia.

Empezó a llamar a los que conocía uno por uno, los mas antiguos y del circulo interno, a los demás los mataron sus mortifagos.

Al primero que llamo fue a Dumbledore, el cual ya estaba bastante viejo y débil, le dijo que moriría por haberle escondido tantas cosas y que había sido su culpa que se hubiera unido a Voldemort, lo torturo un rato con una gran sonrisa en la cara y luego lo mato.

Así pasaron Tonks, McGonagall, Moody, Shaklebolt, Mundungus, Bill, Charly, los gemelos, Fleur, el Sr. Y la Sra. Weasley, Hagrid, Neville y Luna.

A todos los torturo un rato y luego los mato con una gran frialdad propia de Voldemort y no de Harry Potter.

A los últimos que llamo fue a Remus, Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

A Remus fue al primer, lo culpo de la muerte de Sirius y sus padres, le dijo que no había hecho nada para salvarlos, y que después lo había dejado abandonado con sus tíos, que había huido como un cobarde, y no lo había sacado del martirio de vivir con gente que no lo quería, lo culpo de alguna manera de su pasaje al lado oscuro y todo su odio.

Después llamo a Hermione, le reprocho que en los momentos en que mas le necesitaba ella no lo había apoyado, que no lo había ayudado a ser un poco mas feliz, la torturo mucho rato y luego la mato.

Para ese momento el odio de Harry había aumentado considerablemente, se daba asco a si mismo, sus ojos ya eran negros como la noche, si alguien los hubiera visto fijamente, se hubiera perdido en un mundo de horrores, tristeza, odio, soledad, venganza, confusión, y una gran oscuridad, hubiera quedado horrorizado de lo que hubiera visto, de todo lo que había tenido que pasar alguien a tan temprana edad.

Después Harry llamo a Ron, a el le reprocho que cuando el le contaba sus problemas no ayudaba, en cambio cuando Ron se los contaba a el, el si lo hacia, le dijo que cuando se ennovio con Hermione lo había dejado solo, que de a poco lo habían apartado dejándolo caer en una soledad y oscuridad que lo llevo a tener tal odio. A el lo ataco a puño limpio, sabia que eso lo lastimaría mas no solo físicamente sino síquicamente, y después de un rato lo mato.

Finalmente llamo a Ginny, cuando ella estuvo enfrente de el, le empezó a hablar.

-¿Por qué?¿Dime por que?¿Por qué lo hiciste Harry?- le pregunto con esa vos dulce, ella estaba mucho mas grande, mas magullada pero así y todo se veía hermosa a los ojos del Harry que estaba en la cama.

Pero el Harry que estaba en la imagen ya no tenia sentimientos, estaba segado por la oscuridad y le respondió con una sonrisa muy maléfica.

-Porque me dejaron solo, porque de apoco la gente que en un momento quise me dejaron solo, porque tu te apartaste de mi, y te fuiste con otro, y maldigo el momento en que pensé que podría llegar a tener una familia, maldigo el no haber hecho todo esto antes.

-ESO ES MENTIRA, NOSOTROS NUNCA TE DEJAMOS- le grito llorando –FUISTE TU EL QUE TE APARTASTE DE NOSOTROS, Y YO NO TE PODIA ESPERAR POR SIEMPRE.

-CALLATE- le grito y en eso la golpeo.

-eso no importa porque ahora soy el dueño del mundo, mi pasado a quedado muy atrás, ahora lo único que interesa es que habrá un mundo como quiero ahora, lleno de oscuridad, en el cual yo seré el dueño y señor de todo, lo que alguna vez intentaron el antiguo Imperio Romano, o Inglaterra con el imperialismo, o Napoleón luego de la revolución francesa, o lo que intento Adolf Hitler en la segunda Guerra Mundial, o lo que intentaron la antigua URSS y Estados Unidos en la Guerra Fría, o lo que intento Salazar Slytherin, Morgana, Grendlwald, o el mismo Voldemort solo yo lo he logrado.

Ginny estaba llorando, y entre sollozos y sabiendo lo que le esperaba le dijo –Te perdono Harry.

Y el Harry que estaba viendo todo eso supo enseguida, mientras veía como el rayo de la maldición asesina mataba a Ginny, que no lo perdonaba por haberla matado o por haberla lastimado o matado a sus amigos, lo perdonaba por haber hecho todo lo anterior, que de alguna manera lo estaba liberando de lo que había hecho, que le estaba dando la extremaunción, que lo perdonaba y lo entendía en cierta forma. Y fue en ese momento que se despertó algo en el Harry que estaba viendo la película, sus ojos todavía negros brillaron y Harry se dio cuenta de lo que había visto podía llegar a ser su futuro, que por culpa de el, el mundo mágico y muggle se destruiría, que seria él la causa y no Voldemort de la muerte de todos sus seres queridos, que ellos no estaban en peligro porque voldemort lo quería matar a él y ellos eran una forma de llegar hasta él, sino porque el seria la persona que los mataría, y le dio miedo, mucho miedo, noto como algo se rompió en su corazón, que algo se extendía por todo su cuerpo y de repente sentía una gran magia que lo invadía, pero esta no era como la anterior, noto que era distinta, que era una magia maligna, y de repente no pudo aguantarla en su cuerpo y grito, grito lo mas fuerte que pudo, y esa magia salió despedida de su cuerpo.

Era una magia maligna que si no la controlaba destruiría todo, pero era demasiada magia, y el no había aprendido a controlar su magia todavía.

Siguió gritando y cuando vio que su magia se acababa y salía toda de golpe y como el se desmayaba, logro controlarla en el ultimo momento y hacer que esta no destruyera, dándole la orden de no atacar a nada y no dejarse sentir por nadie, y como si la magia fuera un ser pensante, obedeció a las ordenes y se perdió esfumándose como lo hace el humo quedando sin uso, solo sintiéndose en su cuarto ya que este había sido el foco, y así cayo desmayado.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana y Albus Dumbledore se apareció en el Caldero Chorreante, llego antes de la hora en que había quedado porque conocía lo suficiente como para saber que Harry podría estar cometiendo una locura o podría haber planeado levantarse mas temprano hacer su equipaje y haberse ido a quien sabe donde, sabia que en la noche no se había ido porque estaría muy cansado, ese desgaste de energía lo habría dejado exhausto, además el todavía no controlaba su poder.

Se dirigió hacia Tom para preguntarle en que habitación se estaba quedando Harry.

-Hola Tom- le dijo Dumbledore a un tom que todavía no lo había visto.

-Ho... Hola Albus- le contesto un sorprendido Tom por la visita no muy común del mago. -¿Qué te trae por aquí?¿No es muy común verte por acá? No creo que un mago tan ocupado como vos este aquí por un ataque sin importancia como el que ocurrió ayer- dijo un Tom bastante curioso, aunque sin imaginar el porque de la presencia del mago.

-Oh Tom, no sabes lo importante que fue el ataque de ayer, ahora mas que nunca tenemos posibilidades de ganar esta guerra- dijo un Albus Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa en la cara aunque sin descubrir el porque de su visita, si bien Tom era miembro de la Orden y que lo conocía hace mucho tiempo, no era del circulo de su confianza y no estaba enterado de los hechos recientemente ocurridos.

-¿Tom no ha venido por aquí un joven misterioso que te pidió una habitación sin decirte el nombre?- pregunto Dumbledore, sabia que Harry con todo lo que había pasado no le daría su nombre a cualquiera, y menos a Tom que era conocido por todos que era tan o mas bocazas que Hagrid.

-Si, vino ayer al mediodía, su habitación es la Nº2 del segundo piso- dijo un Tom bastante confundido por lo dicho por el mago.

-Muchas gracias, nos vemos Tom- Dumbledore se despidió y se dirigió a las escaleras para ir al cuarto de Harry.

Subió las escaleras rápidamente y se dirigió al cuarto, tenia un extraño presentimiento.

Cuando entro al cuarto se quedo medio shockeado y entendió su presentimiento, en el cuarto se podía sentir una fuerte magia maligna, cargada de sentimientos oscuros, nunca había sentido tal cantidad de magia tan maligna, ni siquiera en Tom, estaba llena de odio y se notaba. De repente recordó porque había ido hasta allí y se asusto, que le habría pasado a Harry para que hubiera desprendido esa magia.

Lo vio en la cama pero se notaba que no se había acostado, estaba vestido y con las gafas, tenia unas ropas nuevas pero ellas no mejoraban su aspecto, se le notaba la mala alimentación que siempre la había tenido pero cuando entro en Hogwarts se le fue, pero al parecer se le había agravado con lo de Sirius, tenia una grandes ojeras, y se le notaba marcas en su cara de haber llorado.

Se dirigió a despertarlo.

-Harry, Harry despierta- le dijo Dumbledore de forma cariñosa y moviéndolo suavemente.

Harry abrió los ojos y tardo en reaccionar, pero cuando recordó lo que paso en la noche y reconoció al que lo había despertado abrió mucho los ojos.

-ALEJESE DE MI- le grito Harry a Dumbledore saltando de la cama, empujándolo con una mano con bastante fuerza y alejándose hacia un rincón de la habitación.

Dumbledore se empezó a acercar y le decía –Pero Harry ¿Qué te pa... - pero Harry no lo dejo terminar y le volvió a gritar –NO SE ACERQUE- Dumbledore al instante dejo de caminar hacia el.

-Pe... Pe... Pero Harry, yo lo siento, yo... pensé que me habías perdonado, que no estabas enfadado conmigo por no habértelo dicho antes, yo... no sabia que te había afectado tanto, yo te aclare que había sido un error, que me había equivocado, que no lo había hecho a propósito y que solo fue por tu bien.

-ES QUE USTED NO ENTIENDE, NO ES POR ESO, SI ES CIERTO QUE AL PRINCIPIO LO ODIE, QUE LO CULPE POR LA MUERTE DE SIRIUS, PERO LUEGO LO ENTENDI, Y ME DI CUENTA QUE EL UNICO CULPABLE ERA VOLDEMORT, yo nunca podría odiar a la persona que considero un abuelo para mi- termino de decir Harry con vos bastante baja y ya llorando.

Con lo ultimo que escucho Dumbledore quedo muy sorprendido, -_me ha llamado abuelo-_pensó Dumbledore, se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y sin hacer caso a lo que Harry le decía, se acerco y lo abrazo.

-Entonces explícamelo Harry, porque no te entiendo- le dijo Dumbledore con vos muy cariñosa, y todavía abrazándolo –dime Harry por favor ¿que es lo que paso?- le dijo el profesor mientras deshacía el abrazo y lo miraba a los ojos. Pero Harry le dijo que no con la cabeza, mientras se le volvían a llenar los ojos de lagrimas.

-Ven vamos a la cama- Dumbledore lo condujo hacia su cama, y los dos se sentaron.

-Harry si no me dices lo que paso no te podré ayudar, por favor Harry.

Pero Harry hizo algo inesperado, abrazo a Dumbledore y se puso a llorar en el. Dumbledore noto que Harry necesitaba desahogarse y correspondió al abrazo mientras le decía palabras de consuelo –llora Harry, es tiempo de que te desahogues, has pasado por mucho y nunca te haz quebrado, hazlo ahora y te sentirás mejor.

Estuvieron cerca de 10 minutos en la misma postura, hasta que Harry se deshizo del abrazo y se seco los ojos.

-Se lo contare pero para hacerlo necesito empezar desde el principio, y es bastante largo- le advirtió Harry. –No te preocupes tenemos todo el día- le contesto el profesor.

-Todo empezó al principio del verano, cuando llegue a Privet Drive yo estaba muy triste por lo de Sirius y me culpaba de todo, deje de comer y lo único que hacia era pensar en la profecía y Sirius y no salía de mi cuarto, solo para ir al baño. Cada día me veía mas flaco y desnutrido pero sin embargo yo cada día sentía como mi magia aumentaba, pero mi enojo no se iba, al contrario aumentaba, cada noche sentía como mi magia se descontrolaba y destruía todo mi cuarto, pero al otro día, cuando me levantaba estaba todo ordenado, como si mi propia magia lo hiciera. Incluso me di cuenta como mi magia se descargaba en la lluvia. Pero un día me descontrole y mi magia se salió de control, hasta que me desmaye...- y de ahí Harry le contó todo, empezando por el sueño que tuvo donde se le aparecieron sus padres, todo lo que le dijeron, su herencia, la antigua profecía que marcaba el nacimiento del heredero del poder, como le dijeron que podía emanciparse, luego que se despierta ve el papel y decide empezar a entrenarse, que todo libro que leía demoraba muy poco y que se le grababan en la memoria, luego su salida de Privet Drive y su venida aquí, que paso por Gringotts, todo su dinero, la cámara de Godric y Rowena, las compras en Madame Malking, la espada de Gryffindor, el suceso en el Diario El Profeta, y la carta que decidió escribir, y finalmente el ataque, como la espada parecía decirle lo que hacer, o que todo lo que tenia que hacer era lo que le decía su mente, como no dudo en matar a los mortifagos, etc.

Luego de terminar en esto Harry tomo un poco de tiempo y paso a contarle lo del sueño, todo lo que le reprocharon sus padre, que no podía evitar culparse, y de saber que ellos decían la verdad, luego lo que apareció como película, como se unía a voldemort, como adquiría poder y luego se revelaba y se convertía en el siguiente voldemort pero mucho mas poderoso y luego mataba a todos los de la orden del Fénix, y por ultimo lo que sintió al matar Ginny, los sentimientos hacia ella, y el poder oscuro que lo invadió pero que después logro controlar y los miedos que tenia de que todo eso pasara en el futuro.

Dumbledore estaba sorprendido con todo lo que le había contado Harry, y no sabia como reaccionar.

-Pero Harry, escúchame por favor- le dijo Dumbledore haciendo que lo mire a los ojos azules y que mostraban un gran cariño hacia el muchacho al que consideraba un nieto desde el momento en que lo vio nacer, -tu nunca serás como Voldemort, y ¿sabes porque? Simplemente porque tu has amado y Voldemort nunca lo ha hecho, esos sentimientos que tienes hacia la pequeña Weasley, hacia Ron y Hermione, por toda la familia Weasley, por Remus los que guardas por tus padres y tu padrino, es esa la gran diferencia que hay entre tu y él, y aunque sea solo esa, aunque sea la única, que no lo es, es una muy grande, porque el amor es el sentimiento mas complejo y poderoso que puede existir. También Harry solo tienes que pensar lo que te dijeron tus padres en el sueño que tuviste, ellos te dejaron bien en claro que tu no tenias la culpa de todo eso, además Harry, tus padres nunca actuarían como te lo dijeron, esto fue solo una treta de tu mente- le dijo Dumbledore restándole quizás demasiada importancia al hecho, porque el sabia que lo que había pasado, había sido muy importante, pero no era momento de decírselo a Harry, no estaba en buen estado, ahora lo mas importante era llevarlo a su casa y que estuviera lo mas pronto posible con sus amigos.

Luego de esto Harry sonrió muy tímidamente, se notaba que todavía no lo había superado pero eso ya era un gran paso.

-Ahora Harry te diré lo que haremos, con respecto a tu entrenamiento, yo te entrenare con algunos otros de la Orden, y si quieres incluiremos a tus amigos, aunque tu por obvias razones, iras mucho mas rápido y te exigiremos mucho mas que ellos. El entrenamiento lo haremos en tu casa, en la mansión Potter que allí hay lugar suficiente, ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es decirme cuando quieres partir y nos iremos.

-Esta bien profesor, todavía quiero hacer algunas compras mas nos iremos en la tarde de hoy.

-Muy bien Harry no hay problema, yo estaré contigo todo el día, ahora te dejo solo para que te termines de despertar, te esperare abajo para desayunar- le dijo Dumbledore mientras se separaba de el y se dirigía a la puerta, pero antes de salir Harry lo detuvo.

-Abuelo...-le dijo Harry muy tímidamente –muchas gracias por haberme ayudado. Dumbledore al oír esto abrió los ojos, se dio vuelta y lo volvió a abrazar pero mucho mas fuerte.

-Supongo que puedo llamarte así- le murmuro Harry. –Por supuesto Harry, por supuesto mi nieto- le contesto Dumbledore muy contento.


End file.
